Una Navidad Desastroza
by Magical Princess Potato
Summary: Manuel y Martín habían planeado la Navidad perfecta para su hijo Carlitos, pero no siempre las cosas suceden como uno desearía. ArgChi Christmas Special


Dedicado con cariño a la amiga que me dió la inspiración para crear esta idea y a todo el resto del fandom

* * *

Manuel tenía la familia perfecta.

Así lo pensaba todo el mundo. Su esposo, Martín, había sido su amigo de la infancia, su compañero en el colegio y su novio por más de siete años llenos de romance, antes de proponerle compartir su vida con él por toda la eternidad. Su matrimonio, aunque muy temprano, les había traído toda la dicha y felicidad que alguna vez habían soñado, y cualquiera que los viera juntos no podía más que notar que eran la pareja más enamorada que alguna vez hubiese existido.

Juntos habían comprado una casa bonita, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, y la habían decorado a su gusto. La cocina era grande y moderna, la sala de estar lo suficientemente amplia para acomodar a todos sus amigos, el comedor del tamaño perfecto para invitar a sus respectivas familias, y el jardín estaba lleno de flores y tenía un árbol grande que les daba la combinación perfecta de sombra y luz. Además, Manuel había conseguido todo un cuarto para armar su oficina y guardar sus cajas y cajas de libros, y Martín tenía un patio perfecto para organizar todos los asados que deseara. Era el hogar perfecto para una familia de recién casados sumamente contentos.

Cuando la casa empezó a hacérseles grande el primer paso fue adoptar un cachorrito adorable que terminó transformándose en pocos meses en una gigante ráfaga dorada de destrucción. Goldie, su golden retriever, aunque hiperactivo y torpe, les había regalado mañanas llenas de diversión y tardes de ser arrastrados por el parque sin control alguno. Y aunque aún era difícil que las pantuflas y cojines sobrevivieran más que una semana, o que no terminara rompiendo todo lo que le llamara la atención en la casa; la forma en que saltaba de alegría cada vez que Martín entraba por la puerta, y como se recostaba pacientemente a los pies de Manuel mientras este trabajaba en su computadora, era suficiente para entibiarles el corazón. En resumen, era un perro tan amoroso, juguetón y leal que no podían evitar amarlo, soportando todos sus desastres con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero los corazones de Martín y Manuel demostraron una vez más ser lo suficientemente cariñosos como para albergar más espacio, y luego de un par de años la casa volvió a quedarles grande a los tres.

Su nueva bendición, Carlitos, era el niño más dulce del mundo. Rubio como Martin y de ojos castaños como Manuel, había llegado hace casi un año a sus vidas luego de largos meses de pruebas psicológicas, papeleo interminable, trabas burocráticas y libros de paternidad; y los había embrujado inmediatamente con sus sonrisas sin un par de dientes, y sus abrazos apretados, y su fascinación por jugar fútbol con "papá" y escuchar leer a "papi". Prueba de su inmenso amor hacia su niño era el refrigerador lleno de dibujos, la sala de estar llena de fotos, y el niño sano y feliz que crecía bañado en besos y risas. Y aunque no siempre todo era absolutamente perfecto, y una que otra pelea o alguno que otro desastre de Goldie venía de vez en cuando, ninguno podía negar lo absolutamente satisfecho que estaba con su pequeña familia llena de amor y afecto.

Sí, Manuel, Martín, Carlitos y Goldie eran la familia perfecta a ojos de todo el mundo, menos de una persona.

La señora Nevada, la trabajadora social de espaldas anchas, moño engominado y mirada severa que venía todos los meses a comprobar cómo iba el proceso de adaptación de Carlitos a su nuevo hogar, era probablemente la única persona en el mundo que tenía algo que decir en contra de la familia de Manuel. Callada y observadora, llegaba sagradamente los 15 de cada mes a las diez de la mañana a visitar la casa, y exigía todos los 28 que llevaran a Carlitos a su oficina para hablar con él en privado. Y aunque Manuel hacía todo lo posible por convencerla (y Martín también, siempre que la visita tocaba un feriado o durante el fin de semana) de que su hijo era feliz, que le iba muy bien en el colegio y tenía muchos amigos, que era muy querido por la familia y amigos de ambos, que lo ayudaban con sus tareas, le llevaban a actividades culturales, a hacer deporte, al cine, al circo, a cumpleaños y a controles regulares de salud; la mujer solo lo miraba con expresión indescifrable, garabateaba un par de cosas en su libreta y anunciaba que los volvería a visitar el próximo mes.

Ya habían pasado once meses de visitas constantes y Manuel no podía soportarlo más. Estaba cansado de acostarse tarde por haberse quedado limpiando junto a Martín la noche anterior, hastiado de comprar aperitivos caros que luego no eran tocados, aburrido de sonreír nervioso mientras intentaba sostener su monólogo frente a la mujer, y completamente angustiado con la idea de que casi un año entero no había sido suficiente para demostrarle que su hijo estaba en las manos correctas.

Y sí, tal vez no eran los padres perfectos, y quizás aun les faltaban algunas cosas que aprender; pero nadie podía culparlo de mal padre porque una vez se les había olvidado que la visita era la mañana siguiente y la trabajadora los había sorprendido durmiendo en el suelo en un fuerte de almohadas, ni por las lágrimas de cocodrilo de Carlitos luego de que su programa favorito fuera cancelado (el cielo sabía que llenó de correos a los productores para evitarlo), y menos aún de que un par de simios malcriados lo hubiesen molestado por tener dos papás. Para peor, era poco consolador saber que Carlitos le había contado después a la trabajadora que "papi había golpeado a las mamás de los otros niños" y ahora ya no lo molestaban; a su defensa, solo fue a un padre al que golpeó y se lo merecía, a los otros solo los subió y bajo a chuchadas y amenazas de enviar el caso ante alguna autoridad si era necesario.

Pero toda esa incertidumbre y nerviosismo se acabaría pronto, Martín y Manuel lo tenían más que decidido. El plan era simple, ambos le darían a Carlitos la Navidad más extraordinaria con la que un niño pudiera soñar, y luego de escuchar tantas maravillas sobre ellos la mujer no tendría más cosas que escribir en esa horrorosa libreta suya, y se marcharía para siempre. No es que no hubiesen planeado darle una hermosa Navidad a su amado hijo de antemano, pero las exigencias de la trabajadora social hacían necesario subir sus estándares si deseaban tener éxito: cena con un pavo asado perfectamente, regalos de ensueño, decoraciones de revista, una bolsa con donaciones para el orfanato de Carlitos, un puesto en el coro de la iglesia y una fiesta con la abuela y todos los tíos era la receta necesaria para complacerla.

Manuel había pasado las primeras semanas de noviembre calentándose la cabeza junto a Martín mientras hacían planes, y toda la segunda mitad del mes corriendo de un lado al otro para encargarse de que todo estuviera listo a tiempo. Había que comprar adornos de Navidad nuevos antes de que se acabara la temporada, había que ayudar a Carlitos a recortar los juguetes que le gustaban de las revistas para escribir su carta, tenía que recolectar los regalos de las tiendas antes de que se agotaran y sin que Carlitos se diera cuenta, debía comprar los ingredientes para sus recetas y, ya más cercano a la fecha, un pavo perfecto. Por fortuna, había logrado organizar todo a tiempo con ayuda de Martín, Tiare y su madre, y ahora la casa y el árbol habían sido decorados en familia (Goldie tenía completamente vetado entrar a la casa sin vigilancia constante), los regalos estaban envueltos y ocultos, las donaciones listas, las galletas horneadas en montones, la misa agendada a las siete de la tarde, y un día de diversión y alegrías los esperaba en esa Víspera de Navidad.

Sí, era un plan sencillo y bien meditado y hubiese resultado perfecto si no hubiese sido por un pequeño error.

* * *

"¿Cómo mierda vas a donar algo y no te fijas qué hay dentro de la bolsa, Martín?" Susurró Manuel tratando de no arrancarse todos los cabellos de la cabeza de la desesperación.

"No me echés toda la culpa, flaco. Yo solo entregué la bolsa que me pasaste." Le susurró de vuelta Martín, igual de estresado que él, y no era para menos.

Manuel se había dado cuenta mucho después de que Martín y Carlitos se marchasen. Generalmente Martín y él cocinaban juntos, pero ninguno de ellos había sabido como se asaba un pavo, y él único que pudo asistir a la clase magistral de Miguel (que para algo debía servir que el novio de tu mejor amigo fuese chef profesional) había sido Manuel, así que estaba en manos del castaño el preparar el platillo principal de la noche y su esposo, mientras tanto, iba a encargarse de llevar a su hijo a donar los regalos al orfanato. En eso estaba, cuando recordó que debía buscar hilo de algodón para atar al pavo antes de meterlo dentro del horno; y al abrir el armario de cachivaches casi se le salió el alma por la boca.

La bolsa de donaciones estaba ahí, los regalos de Carlitos no.

Y por más que corrió por su celular para avisar a Martín del error, ya era muy tarde. Ambos llegaron a la casa en menos de dos minutos. Los regalos se habían ido.

"¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?" Preguntó Manuel, abriendo la puerta para vigilar que todo estuviese bien en la cocina. Carlitos le había preguntado si necesitaba ayuda, y desde entonces llevaba unos 5 minutos intentando cortar el perejil con el cuchillo sin filo que le había dado.

"Che, no es tan terrible. Solo debemos ir a comprar a la tienda lo que falta mientras uno se queda en casa con el niño." Lo consoló Martín, dándole un pequeño masaje en los hombros para relajarlo.

Manuel negó con la cabeza. "Se suponía que iba a ser un día para compartir en familia," murmuró cruzando la mirada con su esposo. "Y además, ese estúpido robot…" Suspiró cerrando los ojos para pensar en una solución.

"¡Entonces iremos los tres!" Anunció Martín. Manuel sonrió aguantándose la risa sarcástica. "¿Qué?" Insistió Martín. "Uno aprovecha de comprar rápido los regalos y esconderlos en el auto, el otro hace la fila para sacarle una foto con Santa, y así terminamos pronto y estamos los tres juntos en Navidad. No hay por dónde, flaco." Le trató de convencer Martín, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Y Manuel estaba por ceder con sus planes si no fuese por un simple detalle. "¿Y el pavo?"

"Manu, son las once de la mañana, dudo que nos demoremos seis horas comprando todo. Anda, ve a buscar al niño y yo voy por las llaves del auto."

Manuel aceptó sin reservas porque sinceramente no tenía ningún plan mejor en ese momento, y la idea de Martín no sonaba tan mal. Conocer al Viejito Pascuero en persona seguramente le sumaría puntos en la entrevista, y aún tenía tiempo de volver a cocinar el pavo si se apuraban. Así que le dio un par de besos en las mejillas a Carlitos como felicitación por haber destruido el perejil por completo, le lavó las manos para quitarle el olor a hierbas, le puso un poco de bloqueador, comprobó que todo en la cocina estuviera apagado y junto a Martín lo aseguraron en su silla especial en la parte de atrás del auto antes de partir hacia el Centro Comercial cantando villancicos.

11:45 am

Los pasillos del Centro Comercial estaban adornados con guirnaldas de colores que caían del techo en cascadas y arcos, lazos grandes y rojos que se enredaban en los barandales, cascabeles brillantes como el oro y bastones de dulce gigantes en cada esquina. Las vitrinas resplandecían con sus decoraciones de Navidad y de fondo los villancicos alegraban el ambiente. Pero por supuesto, nada puede ser tan perfecto, y como buena Víspera de Navidad el Centro Comercial estaba lleno a reventar. La gente iba y venía frenéticamente de un lado a otro con bolsas llenas de compras de último minuto, y hablaba por teléfono a gritos, tratando de determinar si ya tenían todo para esa noche o si aún había más tiendas a las que entrar para luchar por lo que iba sobrando.

Manuel y Martín no tuvieron ni que hablarse para ponerse de acuerdo, el castaño le dio un beso en la frente a Carlitos y salió corriendo hacia la tienda de juguetes más cercana de ese piso dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien fuese para conseguir todos los regalos de la lista. Martín, en cambio, tomó a Carlitos de la mano y tranquilamente le preguntó al primer guardia que encontró si sabía dónde estaba esperando Santa Claus. Los ojos de su hijo se iluminaron de emoción al oír a quién venían a ver, y la expresión de asombro de su cara a saber que _él_ estaría allí ese día no tuvo precio. Martín sonrió satisfecho, dirigiéndose hasta la escalera mecánica más cercana mientras tarareaba los villancicos que descendían suavemente desde los parlantes. Definitivamente ese terminaría siendo un maravilloso día, de eso estaba seguro.

11:52 am

Si había algo que Manuel no podía asegurar era cuán exitoso sería ese día si no lograba encontrar otro Robot 5000-FighterX. El juguete no tenía ninguna gracia, apenas se movía, hacía solo un sonido y tenía un par de luces de poca calidad en los ojos; pero era el juguete de sensación de la temporada, la única cosa por la que los niños pequeños suplicaban y, lo más importante de todo, era lo que Carlitos más añoraba tener de su lista de regalos para esa Navidad. Y no interesaba cuán poca cosa le pareciera a Manuel, si su hijo lo quería tanto como le había dicho al ayudarlo a escribir su carta, entonces no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar ninguna oportunidad para conseguírselo. Por eso lo primero que hizo al iniciar su operación de re-compras de último minuto fue correr a la misma tienda en donde había encontrado el dichoso robot la vez pasada con la esperanza de solucionar su mayor problema rápidamente.

Lamentablemente, cuando por fin llegó sin aliento al piso de juguetería de la multitienda el mayor de los horrores imaginables le apretó el corazón: todo el pasillo dedicado exclusivamente a los Robot 5000-FighterX estaba absolutamente desolado. Ni una caja, ni un solo robot quedaba ya. Los padres angustiados paseaban de un lado para otro acosando vendedores con el único deseo de apoderarse del último ejemplar que podía estar oculto en la bodega, y otros se paseaban entre los demás estantes deseosos de hallar algún robot escondido entre los demás juguetes por algún comprador sin suficiente efectivo para llevárselo; pero al parecer ninguna de las dos estrategias estaba dando buenos resultados.

Manuel suspiró tratando de calmarse a sí mismo y se acercó a la caja de ventas más cercana con una sonrisa tímida.

"Hola." Saludó a la vendedora que lo miró con apatía antes de devolver sus ojos a la pantalla de su celular. Manuel carraspeó un poco antes de continuar. "Los Robot 5000-Figh…"

"No quedan." Fue la seca respuesta de la mujer.

"¿Y no es posible que vayan a reponer durante el día?" Preguntó con una sonrisa incómoda.

"No sé."

"Oh." Murmuró Manuel decepcionado, antes de marcharse a buscar otros artículos de la lista.

Las figuras de dinosaurio, aunque pocas, aún no se habían agotado y los camiones de construcción estaban apilados a montones en un rincón de la sección de juguetes, tal como cuando había ido a comprar la primera vez. Y aunque le costó algo más de trabajo encontrar dónde habían reubicado los mini kits de cocina, al final pudo apoderarse de uno, y algo más aliviado se dirigió a la caja. La sección de pago estaba, como era de esperar, atestada a reventar y solo tres pobres trabajadores debían de luchar para atender lo más eficientemente posible a la fila de gente que miraba la hora con cara huraña y de vez en cuando chiflaba con la ilusión de que sus quejas agilizarían el proceso de algún modo. Para empeorarlo todo, ocupando una de las pocas cajas se hallaba una ancianita que insistía en pagar en efectivo y no paraba de acumular monedas en el mostrador, perdiendo la cuenta cada cinco minutos. Todo predecía que sería una larga y fastidiosa espera.

Manuel miró los pocos juguetes que llevaba consigo, preguntándose si valía la pena perder tiempo valioso a cambio de tres regalos o era mejor correr a la siguiente multitienda con tal de intentar asegurarse un robot que ni siquiera sabía si aún estaba en stock. Si se iba, se arriesgaba a quedarse sin kit de cocina y probablemente sin dinosaurios; pero si se quedaba quién sabe qué cosa estaría perdiéndose en otro lugar. Finalmente suspiró resignado y se puso al final de la fila esperando que al menos Martín y Carlitos estuvieran pasando un mejor rato que él.

12:08 pm

La "Villa de Santa" era la atracción principal de todo el Centro Comercial y estaba ubicada en el primer piso, justo donde las escaleras mecánicas rodeaban un inmenso tragaluz que dejaba espacio a sus pies para una placilla vacía, perfecta para la ocasión. El camino empezaba con un arco formado por bastones de azúcar gigantes que dejaban ver regalos enormes decorados con grandes listones, bien cuidados por soldados de plomo armados. Detrás de todo ello una casa de jengibre de dos metros decorada con techo de caramelos, paredes de galleta y una puerta de chocolate era resguardada por dos personas disfrazadas de elfos de Navidad. Pero lo más llamativo de la exposición estaba en medio de todo eso: un inmenso pino que alcanzaba fácilmente el tercer piso, y que estaba decorado con listones rojos, esferas de colores, cascabeles, bastones de dulce, y una estrella dorada inmensa que resplandecía en su punta.

Carlitos apenas podía resistir el asombro de semejante espectáculo y dondequiera que sus ojos se posaban su dedo debía apuntar a la maravilla mientras llamaba la atención de Martín con un "¡Mira, papá!" Tanta era su emoción que ni siquiera se había percatado del gran sillón rojo que aguardaba vacío junto al inmenso árbol, al final del camino de bastones de azúcar, pero las cosas a las que apuntar, por más hermosas que sean, terminan agotándose luego de un rato; y tras haber abierto la boca con admiración sobre todo objeto posible Carlitos por fin recordó a quién estaban esperando.

"¿Y el Viejito Pascuero, papá?" Preguntó el pequeño, entre ansioso y emocionado.

"Ni idea, Carlitos." Confesó Martín echando un vistazo alrededor para ver si había un anuncio o algo por el estilo. Solo encontró un par de elfos extras aguardando frente al mostrador de pagos, al principio del camino de bastones de caramelo. "Vení." Dijo tomando la mano de su hijo con la suya antes de devolverse a preguntar cuándo abría la exposición.

"¿Papa Noel?" Preguntó la muchacha del mostrador que estaba ayudando a organizar los tickets. "No llega hasta la una de la tarde, pequeño." Dijo mirando con cariño a Carlitos. "Lo mejor será que se vayan a dar una vuelta y regresen." Les aconsejó antes de seguir con su trabajo.

"¿Y por qué no viene altiro, papá?" Insistió su hijo, mirando con anhelo al sillón vacío.

"Porque viene de muy lejos para venir a saludar a los niños, Carlitos, y se demora en llegar acá."

"¿No es que su trineo mágico lo lleva a todas partes super super rápido?" Preguntó el niño alzando las manitos para dar a entender que tan enormemente veloz podía ser ese trineo.

Martín titubeó unos instantes antes de responder. "No puede usarlo ahora, debe dejar que los renos descansen en la tarde para ocuparlos a la noche o sino no podrá repartir los regalos. Tiene que venirse en bondi, y ya has visto como se demoran esas cosas."

Era verdad, a veces sus papás y él tomaban la micro para ir a visitar a la abuela y se demoraban mucho rato, tanto que a veces Carlitos se aburría incluso de jugar a contar autos de colores y debían entretenerlo con una historia, o pasándole un juego en su celular. Mucho, demasiado tiempo en opinión de Carlitos. Solo esperaba que alguien le hubiese dado el asiento al Viejito, o quizás estaría muy cansado para viajar por todo el mundo a la noche.

"¿Y qué pasa si la micro deja de funcionar y no puede venir?" Volvió a preguntar Carlitos, con angustia en su voz. Y Martín sintió ganas de poner la misma cara de tragedia que su hijo, porque no sabía si cada respuesta que daba estaba resultando mejor o peor.

"No creo que eso pase." Trató de consolarle. "Y de todos modos si llega a suceder estoy seguro de que Santa encontrará alguien que le de un aventón hasta acá"

Carlitos frunció un poco el entrecejo mientras procesaba sus palabras, el mismo gesto que hacía Manuel cuando sospechaba de lo que le estaba diciendo; y Martín supo que estaba en problemas. "¿No querés comer un helado?" Casi gritó, tratando de distraer los pensamientos del pequeño rubio. Para su fortuna el niño sonrió y agitó la cabeza feliz, dejando atrás sus preguntas, y Martín lo subió a sus hombros y caminó rápido en busca de una heladería con tal de no tener que someterse a otro interrogatorio sobre los medios de transporte que Santa utilizaba para venir a sacarse fotos en los Centros Comerciales.

12:37 pm

El celular de Manuel comenzó a sonar cuando estaba a punto de pasar a la sección de pago luego de largos minutos de tortuosa espera; y no dispuesto a abandonar su posición, ni de perder la que probablemente sería la llamada de su esposo para avisarle de que Carlitos ya estaba a punto de sacarse la foto con el Viejito Pascuero, hizo equilibrio con los juguetes, aceptó la llamada, se puso el celular al oído y avanzó hasta la vendedora desocupada.

"Buenas tardes." Saludó a la mujer mientras se las arreglaba para sujetar bien el teléfono con su hombro.

"Wow, estamos cordiales hoy. ¿La Navidad te ha bendecido con buen humor o estuviste viendo fantasmas anoche?" Se burló la voz al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Qué mierda quieres, Miguel?" Gruñó Manuel con el ceño fruncido, tratando de tomar atención a lo que le estaban preguntando en la caja.

Una risa ahogada le respondió de inmediato. "Ese no es el modo de hablarle a tu gurú culinario, Manuel." Le regañó el peruano mientras la vendedora terminaba de escanear los códigos de todos los juguetes. "Dime, ¿cómo vas con el pavo? ¿Ya empezó a cocinarse?"

"¿Efectivo o tarjeta?" Le preguntó la vendedora, expectante.

"Efectivo." Contestó Manuel.

"¿Eso significa que sí? ¿Y hace cuánto tiempo lo pusiste al horno?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no…" Lo interrumpió Manuel.

"¿Con tarjeta entonces?" Preguntó la mujer, confundida.

"No, no, no. Con efectivo, por favor." Le respondió Manuel, pasándole los billetes con una sonrisa avergonzada. Atrás la gente empezó a chiflarle por estar demorándose demasiado. Pero claro, a la ancianita de las monedas no le dijeron nada.

"Wantan compadre, ¿en dónde andas?" Le preguntó Miguel en su oreja, confundido.

Manuel suspiró, deseoso de cortarle la llamada. Pero si quería su ayuda más tarde cocinando debía ser paciente. "En el Mall, Miguel. Espérate un segundo." Y volviendo la mirada a la vendedora añadió. "¿Me puede dar papel de regalo por favor? Del rojo. Gracias."

"¡En el Mall! ¿Me estás diciendo que no aprendiste nada sobre los tiempos de cocción?" Exclamó Miguel indignado. "¿Acaso estuve explicándote como un tonto toda esa tarde?"

"Bueno cada uno explica cómo puede, nadie te está juzgando." Se burló Manuel, escuchando los improperios del otro hombre con una sonrisa, mientras recibía sus compras. "Cuatro horas a fuego medio" Musitó en silencio con sus labios, sabiendo lo que venía.

"¡Cuatro horas a fuego medio, Manuel!" Despotrico Miguel con rabia. "¿Y se puede saber qué estás haciendo?"

"Compras de emergencia."

"¡No me digas! ¿Así que el padre perfecto no es tan perfecto después de todo?" Se burló Miguel, y a Manuel se le puso el rostro rojo de la rabia, no solo esa llamada estaba siendo una pérdida de tiempo, sino que también Miguel estaba dedicándose a ser más insoportable de lo normal y no era el mejor momento para jugar con sus nervios.

"No fui yo, Martín fue con Carlitos a donar los regalos equivocados y ahora tenemos que reponerlos antes de esta noche." Se defendió. "¿Y sabes qué?, anda a joder a otro lado que ya bastante ocupado estoy como para andar soportándote." Gruñó antes de cortar con la sangre hirviéndole en las venas. De a poco fue cerrando los ojos y regulando su respiración para calmarse. No era hora de estresarse en vano, aún quedaban muchas horas para solucionar todo y enrabiándose solo lograría perder tiempo. Con la mente más clara Manuel salió de la tienda planeando en su mente su próxima parada.

12:45 pm

Martín no podía explicar qué había pasado. Luego de ir a comprar el helado con Carlitos se había asegurado de quedarse cerca de la Villa de Santa por si empezaba a llenarse de gente, paseando solo por los pasillos aledaños a la exposición. Pero luego de una pequeña parada en la tienda de mascotas para admirar a los perros, gatos y conejos, se habían sorprendido con una fila de al menos diez personas.

"¿Ya llegó el Viejito?" Preguntó Carlitos emocionado, jalando de su mano para ir a ver. Martín le siguió, aun tratando de convencerse de lo que veían sus ojos. ¿Cuándo había decidido llegar tanta gente, no empezaba todo a las una? Solo estaba feliz de que Manuel no estuviese allí para estresarse sobre haber perdido la oportunidad de tener un mejor lugar en la fila.

"No hay nadie." Suspiró Carlitos decepcionado. El sillón de Santa seguía tan vacío como hace unos minutos. "¿Y si no llega, papá?"

"Llegará, Carlitos. No te preocupes. Ahora vamos a hacer la fila o terminaremos siendo los últimos en ver a Santa."

Y por supuesto que Carlitos se apuró todo lo que pudo, ver a Santa Claus era de los momentos más importantes de su vida y él casi no podía esperar a que fuera su turno. Santa era admirable, solo una persona muy genial tendría un trineo volador super mega rápido y una casa llena de duendes. Sí, definitivamente Santa competía entre las personas más asombrosas del mundo, junto con papá que podía meter goles desde mucha distancia y cocinaba los mejores dulces. ¡Y no solo eso! Santa también era de las mejores personas que conocía, solo alguien muy bueno trabajaría todo el año para darle regalos a otros. Es más, cuando pensaba en ello solo podía recordar una persona que fuese tan buena como Santa, y ese era su papi. Su papi quien siempre cuidaba de él y se aseguraba de darle muchos besos cuando tenía penita, y le ayudaba con sus tareas del jardín. Carlitos juraba que si había alguien en el mundo con quién comparar a Santa ese debía ser su papi.

Fue entonces cuando Carlitos se dio cuenta de un gran problema.

"Papá." Llamó angustiado.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Papi no va a ver al Viejito con nosotros?" Preguntó con los ojos llorosos. No era posible que su papi se perdiera una oportunidad como esa. Si alguien allí merecía estar junto a Santa Claus en persona era él, y Carlitos prefería no conocerlo a ver la cara de desilusión de su papi cuando oyera lo que habían hecho sin él.

Martín vio que las lágrimas empezaban a juntarse en los ojos de su hijo y se le quebró el corazón. "No, no, no, no." Musitó, tomándolo en brazos para calmarlo. "Papi va a venir en un rato más, solo que ahora está ocupado."

"¡Pero papi tiene que ver a Santa, papá!"

"Sí, sí, sí." Se corrigió Martín, moviéndose nervioso de un lado a otro. Llorar en medio de la Víspera de Navidad porque tu otro padre no vio a Santa no sonaba como un buen recuerdo que conservar para toda la vida, y menos sonaba como una buena anécdota para la señora Nevada. "Papi va a venir, prometí llamarlo cuando ya estuviéramos más cerca de ver a Santa, así que no tienes que preocuparte."

"Llámalo ahora o tal vez no llegue a tiempo." Suplicó Carlitos, aún apesadumbrado.

Martín sonrió. "¿Qué te parece si le escribimos un mensaje juntos? Papi te ha estado enseñando, ¿no?"

Carlitos asintió sonriendo de oreja a oreja. De seguro su papi se enorgullecería mucho cuando supiera que él le había escrito el mensaje, así que rápidamente empezó a batallar con las teclas del celular de Martín, mientras este se entretenía observando la gente ir y venir a su alrededor, preguntándose como le estaría yendo a Manuel en esos instantes. No quería ni pensar la cara que pondría Carlitos si llegaba a ver que Santa le había decepcionado con las pocas cosas que había pedido para ese día. ¿Se acabaría la magia para él a tan corta edad?, ¿O se le ocurriría a Manuel una buena mentira para explicar la ausencia de regalos? De solo pensar en todo lo que su equivocación podía provocar a Martín se le revolvía el estómago, y toda la fachada de tranquilidad que había mostrado frente a Manuel se deshacía.

Martín cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos. Fuese lo que fuese que sucediera ese día, solo deseaba que los tres pasaran juntos una linda Noche Buena.

Además, no servía de nada ser tan fatalista. Después de todo a pesar de los pequeños contratiempos la tarde estaba marchando estupendamente, había comido un helado junto a su campeón, habían hablado de fútbol e incluso habían acariciado un par de perritos en la tienda de mascotas; y a pesar de que habían llegado a la Villa de Santa un poco tarde, por lo que veía atrás suyo la fila no paraba de aumentar, amenazando con perderse en uno de los pasillos secundarios, así que aunque no eran los primeros tampoco estaban tan mal como esa pobre gente que estaba allá al último. Y como las familias siempre compartían todo, lo más probable era que Manuel estaba viviendo su misma buena suerte en ese momento. Sí, seguramente pronto volverían a casa con todos los regalos envueltos y una foto con Santa, y toda la Navidad estaría salvada.

En esos felices pensamientos estaba perdido Martín cuando oyó que Carlitos le llamaba.

"¿Te contestó papi?" Le preguntó sonriente. Pero su hijo negó con la cabeza, y con las mejillas rojas le hizo gestos para que se agachara.

"Tengo que ir al baño"

Oh, sí. Seguramente sería una tragedia ser de esos padres que estaban al final de la fila esperando por su turno.

13:04 pm

Manuel estaba tironeando de un Robot 5000-FighterX cuando volvió a sonar su celular, y esta vez deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no fueran Martín y Carlitos, porque la madre histérica que trataba de arrebatarle el juguete de las manos estaba demostrando ser más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Pero una parte de él también se negaba a ignorar la llamada cuando podía estar perdiéndose la expresión de su hijo en el momento en que conociera a Santa por primera vez. No, él no pensaba convertirse en uno de esos padres ausentes que nunca están en los momentos importantes y que solo entregan amor a sus hijos a través de objetos materiales para después verlos marchar del hogar sin devolver una sola llamada y terminar olvidados en un asilo de escasos recursos hasta el final de sus tristes días. Así que como pudo clavó sus uñas en la caja con toda la fuerza que tenía, aceptó la llamada y se puso el teléfono al oído dispuesto a botarlo al piso y olvidarse de todo si era Miguel quien volvía a fastidiarlo.

"¿Alo?" Preguntó, apretando el celular contra su hombro para seguir forcejeando con la mujer.

"Manu." Le saludó la voz de su esposo del otro lado.

"¿Martín?, ¿Qué pasa, ya les toca?" Preguntó, volviendo a agarrar la base de la caja del juguete que ya se le estaba empezando a deslizar de su mano.

"No, es justo por eso. No tenés que apurarte, que nos queda harto rato acá en la fila."

"Ah, ¿sí?" Comentó Manuel algo irritado, si Martín estaba interrumpiendo su duelo a muerte por uno de los últimos robots de la tienda por semejante estupidez… "¿Y por qué?"

"Uhm…" Titubeo Martín del otro lado. "Por nada, Carlitos tenía que ir al baño y cuando volvimos la fila estaba super larga."

"¡No es cierto! Papá se puso a _peliar_ con una señora y nos echaron al final de la fila."

"Shhh, ¡Carlitos!"

"¿Que tú qué?" Exclamó Manuel sujetando el teléfono contra su oreja con fuerzas. ¿Una pelea, en la fila para ver a Santa, _en la Víspera de Navidad?_ Esto no podía estar pasando. El día que supuestamente los iba a colmar de alegrías iba de mal en peor. No solo habían perdido los regalos de Carlitos y abandonado la cena de Navidad a medio camino, sino que su hijo había presenciado una riña entre su padre y algún extraño (y lo más seguro era que la señora Nevada terminaría enterándose de ese accidente). Perfecto, absolutamente perfecto.

Y por si fuera necesario empeorar más las cosas, en el preciso instante en que la mujer con la que batallaba se dio cuenta que estaba distraído, aprovechó de lanzarle una patada en la espinilla que le hizo saltar del dolor, y de paso suavizar su agarre de la caja.

"¡Mierda!" Exclamó Manuel observando con horror como la mujer corría hacia la caja más cercana llevándose el juguete con ella. "Maldición, maldición, maldición."

"Che, no fue para tanto Manu." Se defendió Martín. "Nosotros volvimos tranquilitos al puesto que una señora nos había guardado y de repente esta vieja loca empieza a despotricar con otra que qué nos creíamos para estar colándonos, y que si esos eran los valores que le quería enseñar a mi hijo y tuve que darme la vuelta y…"

Manuel dejó de escuchar. Lo único que su cerebro podía procesar en ese momento era el dolor de su mano tras haber jaloneado tanto rato el mango de plástico y el angustiante vacío que sentía ahora que el juguete se había ido. Si tan solo no lo hubiesen interrumpido con una llamada, si quizás él no hubiese contestado, estaría a solo un par de compras más de la Navidad perfecta con la que tanto había soñado, pero ahora ¿en dónde encontraría otro de esos dichosos juguetes para llenar el vacío debajo del árbol? A su alrededor solo quedaban estantes desolados, y esa ya era la última multitienda que le quedaba por visitar, si no hallaba un robot allí no lo hallaría en ningún lado. Y nada prometía que si iba a otro Centro Comercial la situación fuese mejor. De solo pensar en la decepción que se llevaría Carlitos esa noche el corazón se le apretaba.

Manuel cerró los ojos y trato de calmarse. No era el momento de entrar en pánico, él aún no se había rendido.

"… y entonces le dije a la mina que me chupaba un huevo la opinión de una pelotuda como ella, y la ignoré, pero justo llegaron los duendes de Santa a ver qué pasaba y adivina a quién echaron de la…"

"Martín." Le interrumpió Manuel, tratando de contenerse lo mejor que podía.

Al otro lado Martín tragó saliva, nervioso. "¿Sí, mi amor?"

"No me vuelvas a llamar a menos que sea una emergencia." Ordenó antes de cortar.

Se tomó un minuto para calmar su respiración agitada y contar hasta cien, y luego trató de ordenar sus ideas. Apretó la pantalla de su celular para calcular cuánto tiempo más le quedaba. "13:22 domingo 24 de diciembre" le respondió su pantalla, y abajo añadió "Mensaje de Martín". Manuel dudó un segundo antes de presionar la notificación para ver de qué se trataba.

" _Papi el biejito ya vene en la micro_ " Rezaba el chat, obviamente de parte de Carlitos. Y aunque Manuel no tenía idea qué rayos significaba, no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura antes de volver a guardarse el celular en el bolsillo y salir de la tienda a paso rápido.

Encontraría otro de esos malditos robots para su angelito, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

13:45 pm

El celular de Martín comenzó a sonar cuando Carlitos y él estaban en la mitad de un juego de fútbol y con el dolor de su alma tuvo que pausar la aplicación para contestar. Le daba miedo perderse una llamada de Manuel luego de su último contacto, y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a arruinar algo más ese día. Pero no era Manuel quien lo estaba llamando.

"¿Alo, Sebas?" Saludó Martín.

"Martín, ¿cómo estás?" Y antes de que su primo pudiera decir algo añadió. "Decíme una cosa, ¿la misa es a las seis o a las siete?"

"A las siete." Contestó Martín con un suspiro, recordando que también tenían que volver a buscar la túnica para luego asistir a la iglesia. Pero no importaba, ellos todavía tenían tiempo para todo y ese día aún iba a ser maravilloso; nada, absolutamente nada en el mundo podría arruinárselos.

"¿Qué pasa, muy ocupado con los últimos preparativos?"

Martín sonrió con ironía. "Ojalá fuera eso." Y tras echarle un pequeño vistazo de reojo a Carlitos para ver si estaba prestando atención agregó, "tuvimos unos contratiempos y ahora estamos haciendo un par de compras de último minuto."

"¡En Víspera de Navidad!" Exclamó Sebastián, escandalizado. "¡Pero debe estar repleto de gente!"

"Sí, ni que lo digas. Acá parece que todo el mundo se enteró de que Santa venía hoy día, ¡la fila no se acaba nunca!"

"¿Cómo? ¿No que estaban comprando?"

"No, Manuel anda en eso. Nosotros estamos guardando puesto para poder ver al gran hombre, ¿verdad Carlitos?" Su hijo asintió repetidamente, con una sonrisa muy emocionada.

"¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Y a Goldie con quién lo dejaron mientras tanto?" Preguntó Sebastián con curiosidad.

Martín se detuvo en seco del espanto. Hace algún tiempo, cuando todavía era un dueño primerizo y confianzudo hubiese alegado que su perro era totalmente capaz de esperar unas cuantas horas solo en el jardín mientras ellos hacían sus cosas. Pero tras años al cuidado de su amigo peludo, y tras haber presenciado la magnitud de su historial delictivo que incluía entre sus momentos más memorables el haber roto una cañería e inundado el patio, el destrozo de un sillón recién comprado, el día en que llenó toda la casa (incluyendo las paredes) de manchas de patas enlodadas, y la tarde que destruyó el jardín de la vecina por querer jugar con su asustadizo gato; no podía hacer la vista gorda a la realidad.

Además, ni siquiera recordaba si habían alcanzado a dejarle suficiente agua antes de irse. Conociendo lo torpe que era quizás hasta había dado vuelta su bol con agua a esa altura. ¿Y si se deshidrataba? ¿Y si se insolaba? Sería un perro hiperactivo y destrozón, pero era _su_ perro hiperactivo y destrozón.

"¡Oh, mierda!" Susurró Martín, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltar otra palabrota frente a Carlitos. Y cortó la llamada.

14:00 pm

Manuel estaba esperando a que el vendedor de la tienda de juguetes educativos encontrase el último par de regalos cuando decidió revisar qué hora era. Apenas iluminó la pantalla de su celular encontró 5 llamadas perdidas y un mensaje que rezaba " _Manuuu, ahora en serio es una emergencia_ " le alertaron que algo no iba bien. Con la sangre helada de la preocupación marcó el número de Martín de vuelta, rezando para que Carlitos y su esposo estuviesen sanos y salvos.

"¡Flaco, ¿pero por qué no contestabas nunca?!"

"¿Martín? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Le pasó algo a Carlitos? ¿Está todo bien?" Pregunto Manuel frenéticamente.

"Nosotros estamos bien." Le aseguró Martín para su tranquilidad, y Manuel pudo volver a respirar tranquilo. "Pero Manu," añadió su esposo con voz angustiada. "Dejamos a Goldie solo."

"Oh mi dios ¡Goldie!" Gritó Manuel, asustando al hombre que volvía con todos sus pedidos.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer Manu? Ya lleva como cuatro horas solo."

Manuel se pasó la mano por el cabello tratando de pensar en una solución rápida a su dilema. Irse de allí sin foto ni robot no era una alternativa, pero algo debía hacerse. Ese perro no podía pasar solo tanto tiempo, y dudaba que le bastase con el agua y la comida que le había dado de desayuno para pasar el día. "Voy a llamar a alguien para que lo vaya a ver." Decidió finalmente, y Martín estuvo de acuerdo con que era lo mejor que podían hacer considerando sus pocas opciones.

Así que luego de hablar un rato con Carlitos y prometerle ir pronto a reunirse con ellos en la fila, Manuel cortó la llamada aliviado de que al menos había hallado una solución eficiente a uno de sus muchos problemas en esa ajetreada Víspera de Navidad. Con calma aguardó a que los niños scout de la sección de empaque envolvieran todos sus paquetes, aun rumiando en su cabeza planes para conseguir el único regalo que le faltaba, y luego de dejar los paquetes en el auto volvió a la carga en su travesía por hacerse fuese como fuese de un robot espacial esa tarde.

14:33 pm

Manuel se acomodó el celular en la oreja con el hombro, como ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar, y siguió cosiendo con esmero. Sentado allí en el puesto de manualidades del Centro Comercial (que entregaba un kit de costura a cambio de una donación voluntaria) se sentía increíblemente ridículo, especialmente considerando que estaba rodeado de un montón de mujeres mayores que no paraban de susurrar sobre "lo buen padre que debía ser" o "lo mal que lo estaba haciendo". Ni hablar de cómo se encendían sus mejillas cada vez que veía a alguien fuera de la sección de manualidades apuntándolo con la risa colgándole de los labios y algún comentario sobre "lo joven que lucía esa anciana en el piso rojo".

Pero toda humillación valía la pena, o de eso quería convencerse Manuel, si el premio al mejor peluche hecho a mano era un Robot 5000-FighterX para su hijo. Sí, no importaba que tan anticuado, tristemente solitario y ridículo lo creyera todo el mundo; lo importante era que estaba haciendo eso para que Carlitos tuviera la Navidad perfecta que se merecía. Aunque claro, quizás si hubiese tomado un poco más de atención cuando su madre trató de enseñarle a su hermana y a él sobre costura y bordado, ahora mismo no sería tan difícil el convencerse que lo que estaba haciendo no era una pérdida de tiempo; pero comparando su humilde intento de oveja con el elefante, el panda y el unicornio que estaban naciendo de las manos de sus compañeras de mesa, su ánimo iba disminuyendo más y más.

Y para empeorarlo todo, el celular no paraba de enviarlo al buzón de voz. Con irritación, Manuel volvió a marcar el número en su último intento, empezando a darle vueltas a quién más llamar para que se hiciera cargo de Goldie. Pero no fue necesario.

"Alo, Manu. Perdona, estaba ocupado. ¿Todo bien, pana?" Contestó la voz de Francisco, calurosa y amable como siempre.

"Todo va pésimo, Pancho." Se quejó Manuel, pinchándose un dedo con la aguja.

"Sí, el Migue ya me contó que tuviste problemas con los regalos." Le confesó. Y a la distancia una voz añadió: "¿Es él? Por favor dime que ese huevón ya se puso a cocinar el pavo."

"¿Con los regalos?" Manuel rio exasperado. "Eso es quedarse corto. Si contamos que llevo casi cuatro horas dando vueltas por el Centro Comercial tratando de reunir todos los juguetes que había comprado hace semanas atrás, que me he pasado la mitad de este rato recibiendo codazos y empujones de parte de padres verdaderamente irresponsables, que no he sido capaz de hallar el principal deseo de mi hijo esta Navidad, que no tengo ninguna cena preparada y que al Martín se le ocurrió pelearse con unas extrañas en la fila de la foto con Santa y ahora Carlitos y él están atascados en una cola eterna; ¡pues diría que el día va genial!"

"¡Vaya, Manu! Estás bien salado hoy."

Manuel suspiró tratando de calmarse, a su alrededor las mujeres pararon la oreja, ávidas de oír más de la historia del extraño que se sentaba entre ellas para después cuchichear sobre sus desgracias en la cena de esa noche.

"Ni que lo digas." Asintió, terminando de unir la última pata a su pequeña creación. No estaba muy seguro, pero le daba la impresión de que una de las cuatro era más larga que las otras.

"¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?" Se ofreció Francisco, preocupado.

Y Manuel tuvo que sentir su rostro arder de vergüenza por estar pidiéndole algo así a su mejor amigo en plena Víspera de Navidad, pero al mismo tiempo no se le ocurría a nadie más que fuese lo suficientemente amable y desinteresado como para hacerle un favor así. Atrás Miguel añadió: "¡Claro! Ahora te pide ayuda a ti en vez de volver con disculpas para su gurú culinario, pero ni crean que les soplaré consejos a ustedes dos." Y siguió despotricando por un buen rato sobre lo que muchos pagarían por una clase de cocina con el gran Chef Prado, pero Manuel decidió hacer oídos sordos.

"La verdad Pancho, para eso mismo te llamaba."

14:51 pm

Manuel estaba admirando con desaprobación su pequeña oveja aún sin rostro cuando la llamada de Martín llegó, y contestó rápidamente con la esperanza de escapar de allí usando la excusa de que debía ir a ver a su hijo sacarse una foto con Santa, y no por haberse dado por vencido.

"Martu." Saludó, mientras observaba la bolsa de botones como si estuviera pensando en qué ojos colocarle al pobre borrego.

"Juro que es una emergencia extrema." Anunció Martín inmediatamente, y por su tono exageradamente dramático Manuel supo que todo iba bien.

"¿Qué pasó ahora?"

"Contále Carlitos, contále qué nos pasa." Llamó Martín.

"¡Papi nos estamos muriendo!" Gritó su hijo con el mismo tono fingido de su padre, pero la risa se le escapó de los labios sin querer, sacándole una sonrisa a Manuel.

"¿Se están muriendo? ¿Y por qué?" Preguntó divertido.

"Che, Manu, dos machos regios como nosotros no podemos pasar tantas horas sin sentar el diente. Estamos desfalleciendo del hambre."

Manuel volvió a sonreír. "¿Tanto así?" Preguntó para molestarlo, empezando a guardar sus cosas en la bolsita que venía con el kit.

"Sí, papi, ¡muriendo de hambre! Así que apúrate y danos comida." Exigió Carlitos, y Manuel ya no pudo aguantarse la risa.

"Ok, ok, voy en camino." Prometió levantándose de la mesa, no sin antes echar una mirada envidiosa al espectacular unicornio que su compañera de mesa estaba llenando de brillo. _Presumida_ , murmuró en su mente, caminando a paso rápido hacia la Villa de Santa.

15:02 pm

"¡Papi!" Celebró Carlitos al verlo aparecer, corriendo hacia él. Manuel lo tomó entre sus brazos con cariño, y se acercó a darle un beso en los labios a Martín. Y aunque ambos estaban "famélicos", nada les impidió contarle todo lo que había pasado en la mañana, desde lo que habían visto en la tienda de mascotas, una defensa de Martín bastante ensayada respecto a la pelea, y todo lo que habían hecho hasta por fin avanzar lo suficiente en la fila para llegar al inicio de la Villa de Santa, justo antes de que el Viejito decidiera marcharse a descansar, prometiendo volver a las tres y media.

"¿Y qué quieren comer?" Preguntó finalmente Manuel.

"Cualquier cosa." Respondió Martín.

"¡Hamburguesas!" Pidió Carlitos.

"Hamburguesas serán, entonces." Accedió sin rechistar, después de todo era la Víspera de Navidad. "Oh," añadió antes de marcharse con Carlitos, extendiendo su palma hacia Martín. "Necesito las llaves de la casa, el Pancho va a venir a buscarlas para ver cómo está Goldie."

"Pero si las llaves las tenés vos, flaco."

Manuel se lo quedó mirando confundido. "No, las tienes tú."

"Que no, Manuel. Si vos las trajiste."

"Claro que no, yo me encargué del niño y tú fuiste por el auto y las llaves de la casa."

"No, no, no." Se defendió Martín. "Yo fui por el auto, nada más."

Manuel empezó a mover el pie con impaciencia. "Ya, ¿y cuando llegaste del orfanato abriste la puerta de la casa con la mente, acaso? ¡Tú andabas con las llaves, Martín! ¡Entiende!"

El pánico brilló en los ojos verdes, era verdad, él las había tenido consigo. Rápidamente comenzó a tantear los bolsillos de su pantalón con la falsa esperanza de que su esposo tuviese razón, que anduviese trayendo su copia después de todo, que la imagen de las llaves abandonadas sobre la mesilla del recibidor era solo sugestión suya y no un verdadero recuerdo. Pero nada más que su billetera y su celular lo recibieron, ni un rastro de las llaves perdidas.

"Manu…" Murmuró nervioso, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. "Yo… me olvidé de traer las llaves." Confesó, sabiendo bien lo que venía.

"¡Oh!" Murmuró Manuel, esforzándose en sonreír a la par que un tic nervioso aparecía en uno de sus ojos. "Ok. ¿Hamburguesas, entonces?" Preguntó dirigiéndose a su hijo.

Carlitos asintió, algo cohibido.

Y aunque Manuel no dijo nada, la mirada que le lanzó a Martín al devolverse para dejarle la bolsa del kit de costura fue suficiente para darle a entender que estaba en problemas. Sinceramente, si las miradas mataran Manuel ya debería de considerarse viudo.

Angustiado, Martín los vio marchar sin saber qué harían ahora con Goldie ni cómo lograrían entrar a su casa para buscar la túnica de Carlitos para la misa de esa tarde. ¿Cuántas meteduras de pata podía cometer en un solo día?, ¡y más encima en uno tan importante como ese! No quería ni imaginarse que estaría pensando Manuel de él, y con razón luego de todo lo que se había esforzado en coordinar su trabajo de editor y los horarios de las clases de Carlitos con las preparaciones. Menos aún deseaba pensar en lo que sucedería esa noche si un milagro de Navidad no llegaba a salvarles de sus problemas. Todo parecía indicar que ese día no sería tan exitoso como había pensado y la sensación de culpa no dejaba de atormentarlo.

Con un suspiro de desesperación Martín se resignó a esperar en la línea a que su familia volviera, mientras revisaba con cuidado el contenido de la bolsa de Manuel con la esperanza de encontrar al menos un dulce con el que entretener el diente.

15:25 pm

"… ¡Y como si eso no fuera suficiente para arruinar el día, al imbécil tenían que quedársele las llaves en la casa!" Exclamó Manuel dando zancadas furiosas mientras iba y venía en frente de Francisco. "¡¿Cómo mierda vamos a entrar ahora?! Nuestro perro va a morir de hambre, Carlitos ni va a tener su túnica para la tarde y el pavo, ¡el estúpido pavo! ¿Qué se supone que les daré de comer a la noche?"

"Bueno," se aventuró Francisco, "no es tan terrible."

"¿No es tan terrible?" Repitió Manuel con un tono indignado, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia él. "¡¿No es tan terrible?!" Insistió mientras aferraba los hombros de su amigo y lo miraba con ojos desesperados. "¡Pancho, esto es un desastre!"

"Manuel, no…" Intentó consolarlo Francisco, pero fue interrumpido.

"No solo tu novio va a sacarme en cara este fracaso para toda la vida, ni simplemente se arruinó la cena a la que invité a todos mis conocidos, sino que la primera Navidad con mi hijo, su primera Navidad con una familia, resultó siendo un desastre." Exclamó Manuel, esforzándose por no arrancarse todos los cabellos de la cabeza.

"Hey," le llamó Francisco colocándole una mano en el hombro cuando vio que su momento de histeria ya había acabado. "Sé que ahora parece que es el fin del mundo, pero no lo es. Así como no lo fue cuando te entregaron la revisión de tu borrador de tesis…"

"Estaba todo rayado, era para alterarse." Se defendió Manuel.

"Ni cuando esperabas los resultados de tu examen de grado."

"¡Todo el mundo se estresa con esas cosas!"

"Ni en tu boda."

"¡El otro novio llevaba media hora de retraso!" Exclamó Manuel, completamente ofendido. "No puedo creer que me estés sacando estas cosas en cara en este preciso momento." Añadió, dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

Francisco sonrió, pasándole el brazo por los hombros. "Lo que quiero decir es que, aunque ha habido tiempos malos antes siempre has conseguido seguir adelante a pesar de todo, y no hay por qué pensar que ahora va a ser diferente." Se explicó a sí mismo, Manuel no respondió. "Además toda tu familia y amigos te estamos apoyando." Añadió, inclinándose para tratar de descifrar la expresión de su amigo. Los ojos de Manuel observaban el piso con desánimo, perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. "Manuel, a nadie le va a importar si la cena es perfecta o no, y los cerrajeros existen, no todo está perdido. Estoy seguro de que Carlitos la va a pasar estupendo, aunque no sea la Navidad de revista con la que soñabas." Insistió Francisco, con preocupación.

Manuel volvió a dirigirle la vista, con una sonrisa cansada. "Lo sé Pancho, es solo que me hubiese gustado que este día fuese diferente." Explicó lanzando un suspiro. "Pero gracias, por intentar rescatar a Goldie, y por ayudarme escondiendo los regalos en tu auto… y por todo, la verdad." Añadió, sonriendo con más sinceridad esta vez, y Francisco le acompañó en el gesto.

"Cuando quieras, pana."

Manuel volvió a suspirar. "De todos modos, igual desearía haber encontrado uno de esos robots que tanto quería…" Comentó Manuel con tono desilusionado.

Y aunque Francisco ya estaba planeando qué decirle en consuelo, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho, porque en ese mismo instante una voz femenina anunció desde los parlantes:

"Atención a todos nuestros clientes, oferta de último minuto. Almacenes Toulouse está liquidando los modelos restantes del Robot 5000-FighterX con un 30% de descuento. ¡Disfruten de una Navidad protegiendo al universo del malvado Emperador Zorj! No se lo pierdan, solo quedan los últimos modelos. ¡Muy felices fiestas!"

Manuel miró a Francisco con sobresalto. "¿Acabas de oír…?" Preguntó, no muy seguro de si su cabeza estaba jugando con él o no.

"Sí, ¡Sí!" Celebró Francisco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y a Manuel no le bastó más que eso para salir corriendo de vuelta al ascensor como si su vida dependiera de ello. "¡Corre Manu, corre!" Le dio ánimos, rezándole al cielo para que su amigo llegara a tiempo a la tienda.

* * *

Manuel salió disparado apenas el ascensor se detuvo, no importándole si estaba o no en el piso correcto. No tenía tiempo para perder, y entre pararse a ver como se gastaban preciosos instantes cada vez que subían y bajaban pasajeros, o correr como si el diablo le persiguiera mientras iba acortando camino hacia la entrada del piso de juguetes de la multitienda, prefería mil veces la segunda opción. Una breve mirada a su alrededor le hizo saber que no era él único que tenía por ambición la oferta limitada de Almacenes Toulouse, junto a él decenas de personas trataban de apresurarse lo más que podían hacia la tercera planta. Pero a Manuel no le importó, él tenía la ventaja de ser joven y relativamente atlético luego de años de perseguir a un perro hiperactivo en sus salidas al parque; y por si eso fuera poco estaba tan desesperado que era capaz de arrancarle un brazo a alguien con tal de darle a su hijo el robot soñado.

Así que Manuel se olvido de todo lo que no fuera el robot espacial salva-mundos, y corrió entre las multitudes de los pasillos esquivando y empujando a todo quien se le cruzó en el camino. Rápidamente llegó a la primera escalera eléctrica y comprobó que estaba en el primer piso, subió escurriéndose de un lado al otro para pasar por los espacios vacíos y apenas llegó arriba se apresuró en correr a la próxima escalera y repetir el proceso. Una pequeña muchedumbre pasó corriendo frente a sus ojos apenas puso un pie en la tercera planta, todos parecían ir al extremo derecho, donde se hallaba la entrada a Almacenes Toulouse; así que sin dudarlo Manuel apresuró el paso buscando adelantar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles, y para su suerte sus piernas lo condujeron veloz hasta la entrada de la multitienda, donde un tumulto ansioso empezaba a acumularse en los primeros pasillos.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Manuel siguió corriendo directo al atochamiento y con premura saltó sobre el mostrador de la sección de electrodomésticos ante la mirada enojada de las vendedoras y uno de los guardias, evitando a la masa. Sin importarle nada, siguió corriendo sobre el mostrador hasta toparse con la causa del tumulto, una mujer maniobraba a duras penas con un coche para gemelos ante la mirada irritada de un par de padres. Manuel aprovechó de volver al piso apenas vio el pasillo libre y siguió corriendo en dirección a una de las esquinas del piso de compras. Dio vuelta en la sección de cocina tan rápido que sus pies se deslizaron por el piso perfectamente encerado, amenazando con botarlo, pero se sostuvo derecho como pudo y volvió a la carga viendo a lo lejos el caos causado en la lucha por conseguir uno de los productos de un estante. Ante él, los letreros que anunciaban el nombre del show del Robot 5000-FighterX y su imagen como dibujo animado le anunciaron que estaba en el lugar correcto. Solo debía conseguir uno.

Sin aliento, Manuel se abalanzó sobre la multitud y se hizo espacio a punta de codazos y empujones. Cuando finalmente pudo llegar al frente de los estantes se aferró con todas sus fuerzas del mueble para que nadie lo sacara del lugar, y miró desesperadamente de un lado a otro, listo para saltar dondequiera que se encontrase una caja de los Robot 5000-FighterX. Vacío. Ni un solo juguete quedaba en la estantería que atrapar en sus manos, y todos los padres que se reunían a su alrededor estaban igual de pasmados que él. La última oportunidad de darle el regalo perfecto a su hijo se había esfumado tan rápido como había llegado, y aunque el corazón de Manuel seguía saltando como loco luego del esfuerzo por llegar allí a tiempo, casi creía que iba a detenerse del puro espanto. Negando con la cabeza Manuel retrocedió, dejando pasar a las demás personas que llegaban igual de esperanzados que él, sin esperarse lo que vendría.

"No." Murmuró Manuel para sí mismo, girando la cabeza erráticamente de un lado a otro mientras se alejaba de la sección abarrotada de gente. Aún había alguna posibilidad, aún podía encontrar un juguete en las manos de un comprador distraído, aún podía luchar con alguien para conseguir el último de los robots. No se acababa hasta que él lo decidiera.

A paso raudo y cuidadoso fue caminando pasillo abajo, observando a cada persona a su alrededor con tal de hallar la figura de acción que tanto deseaba ver. Allá al fondo, en la sección de pago, era difícil poder arrebatarle a alguien algún juguete sin terminar siendo expulsado de la tienda por algún guardia, especialmente luego de haberse subido sobre uno de los mostradores como un salvaje; así que se metió en uno de los pasillos secundarios con las manos temblándole de los nervios. Nadie parecía llevar consigo algún regalo, y por las miradas decaídas de varios supo que estaban en la misma situación que él, pero no podía detenerse, no hasta encontrar uno. Siguió caminando hasta volver a la sección de cocina, y mordiéndose los labios por el estrés barrió el lugar con la mirada.

De repente, atrás suyo el sonido de una caja de plástico chocando contra el piso pareció retumbar por sobre todo el ruido de la tienda, acallando los villancicos de los parlantes y las conversaciones a su alrededor. Manuel se dio la vuelta rápidamente y sus ojos se toparon con lo que tanto deseaba: 20 centímetros de plástico azul y el nombre del show favorito de Carlitos le sonrieron. Sin pensarlo, Manuel casi se lanzó al suelo y con un movimiento veloz aferró la caja con ahínco. Solo debía correr y llegar con ella a la sección de pago y estaría a salvo, solo un poco más y todo se habría acabado, por fin podría empezar a disfrutar de ese día e incluso hasta podría volver para tratar de salvar la cena de esa noche. Ese pequeño accidente era el milagro por el que tanto había rezado, su oportunidad de redimirse y...

"Muchas gracias, joven." Le habló una mujer bajita y con el rostro muy arrugado. Vestía una falda y un delantal muy humildes y llevaba en la mano un pequeño monedero medio roto. Su mano, pequeña y arrugada como ella, se extendía hacia él, expectante. Era obvio que el juguete había estado en su posesión unos segundos antes. A Manuel se le heló la sangre, no podía entregárselo por más que le doliera en el alma, ese robot debía ser para Carlitos pasase lo que pasase.

"Ese regalo es para mí nietecita querida," continuó hablando la mujer con una voz suavecita, mientras Manuel se levantaba lentamente con la cabeza dándole vueltas a mil por hora. ¿Cómo librarse de esa situación incómoda?, ¿podría quizás pagarle a la mujer para que le cediera el juguete?, ¿o era mejor no arriesgarse, salir corriendo y vivir con la culpa para toda la vida?

"Es nuestra primera Navidad solitas las dos, y en serio hubiese sido una pena no encontrar el juguetito que pidió luego... luego de todo." Añadió con una sonrisilla triste y casi sin dientes, y Manuel sintió que se le estrujaba el corazón. Su boca repentinamente se sentía seca y no encontraba las palabras ni la valentía para decirle a esa señora que no pensaba devolvérselo, que no podía hacerlo, aunque quisiera. _Quizás es una mentira_ , pensó, _ella sabe que me lo pienso quedar y está tratando de convencerme de que se lo entregue_. Pero la ropa gastada, la mirada sincera y el rostro cansado decían otra cosa; cada vez era más difícil hacerse el ciego.

"Pero bueno, gracias a Dios y a mi hija en el cielo logré encontrarle uno, ¡y en oferta!" Añadió complacida. "¿Y usted, está buscando un regalo?" Preguntó la mujer, tratando de comenzar una conversación.

Manuel asintió tratando de recordar qué era lo mejor, qué era lo correcto. "Para mi hijo." Agregó, apretando un poco la caja con los dedos.

"¿Y cuántos años tiene?" Volvió a preguntar la mujer, muy interesada.

"Cinco." Murmuró Manuel.

"¡Oh! ¡Como mi nieta!" Celebró la desconocida como si fuese la mejor noticia del mundo. "Quizás hasta podrían ser amiguitos." Sugirió con una risita contagiosa, y Manuel le sonrió de vuelta. "Bueno, me tengo que ir a pagar ahora, que ya la deje mucho tiempo solita con la vecina, no tengo con quién más dejarla ahora que mi niña no está con nosotros. Muchas gracias, y muy feliz Navidad para usted y su familia." Se despidió la mujer, estirando la mano.

Manuel se quedó estático unos instantes, pero al final le devolvió el preciado juguete a la ancianita. Se sentía demasiado avergonzado de haber planeado arruinarle la Navidad a otro para arreglar la suya; y aunque una voz dentro de sí le suplicaba que se detuviera y pensara en lo mejor para su propia familia, no podía concebirse a sí mismo robándole a una niña pequeña y a una mujer tan amable. "Muy feliz Navidad para las dos, igualmente." Le respondió Manuel con una sonrisa sincera, viéndola marchar entre agradecimientos y bendiciones para "tan buen caballero".

Con un suspiró volvió a mirar sus manos vacías, plenamente consciente que ya no había más juguetes en ninguna parte, ni más opciones, ni más planes que intentar. No habría sonrisa ilusionada esa noche, ni vería a su hijo correr de un lado para el otro de la casa jugando con su robot favorito.

Pero al menos aún tenía a Carlitos y a Martín con él. Y mientras así fuera ninguna Navidad, por más imperfecta que sea, podía estar completamente arruinada.

Con una sonrisa resignada dio media vuelta en silencio, en dirección a la Villa de Santa.

15:44 pm

Cuando Manuel logró encontrar a Martín y Carlitos, ambos estaban tan cerca de Santa que su hijo apenas podía mantenerse tranquilo, saltando de la emoción mientras observaba con admiración al hombre de barba blanca en frente suyo. Tan entusiasmado estaba que ni notó que su Papi había llegado por fin, pero Martín si lo vio llegar y con su sola mirada le preguntó lo obvio, el anuncio de Almacenes Toulouse se había escuchado en todo el Centro Comercial después de todo. Manuel observó avergonzado la expresión preocupada de Martín, antes de desviar los ojos hacia el piso con un sonrojo y negar con la cabeza.

Martín se sintió tan apenado por la reacción de Manuel que sin dudarlo lo acercó hacia sí, rodeando su cintura con su brazo y dándole un beso en la frente. "No pasa nada, flaco. Ya veremos que hacemos." Le susurró con ternura, y Manuel hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle de vuelta antes de robarle un beso de los labios.

"¡Papi, papi! Le llamó Carlitos, por fin notando su presencia. "Ya casi nos toca."

"Así es. Y dime, ¿has pensado que vas a decirle?"

Carlitos lo miró con pánico, y junto a Martín no pudieron evitar reírse un poco.

"Anda campeón, no es tan duro." Le animó Martín, revolviéndole sus cabellos rubios. "Solo cuéntale algo interesante o pídele un deseo extra especial para esta noche." Le sugirió, y Carlitos asintió, frunciendo el ceño mientras se esforzaba en encontrar algo que decirle a Santa Claus cuando lo conociera. Tan concentrado estaba que ni cuenta se dio de que los dos niños delante suyo habían concluido su consulta con el gran hombre de rojo, y cuando la muchacha disfrazado de elfo se acercó para conducirlo al sillón oficial a Carlitos le dio un ataque de timidez, y con la mirada llorosa negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa, Carlitos?" Le preguntó Manuel, agachándose a su lado, "¿estás asustado?" Su hijo asintió mientras jugueteaba con sus manos. "No tienes por qué," le aseguró con una sonrisa y voz suave, "El Viejito es muy bueno, y solo van a conversar un rato." Le trató de convencer, y al no ver respuesta añadió. "Si te hace sentir mejor, podemos ir contigo." Inmediatamente Carlitos empezó a asentir energéticamente, y tomándose de las manos de sus dos padres avanzó nervioso hacia Santa Claus.

Apenas llegó a su lado Santa le sonrió con ternura, ofreciéndole un apretón de manos e invitándole a sentarse junto a él en su enorme sofá. Carlitos aceptó compartir el asiento en silencio, y se quedó allí sumamente cohibido, lanzando miradas de reojo y respondiendo con la cabeza a las preguntas del Viejito Pascuero. Manuel ya estaba convenciéndose de ir a ayudar al pobre hombre a robarle una pequeña sonrisa para la foto cuando para su sorpresa y casi que por arte de magia, Carlitos volvió a recuperar su confianza, y a conversar como si su ataque de timidez nunca hubiese sucedido; incluso le hizo una seña a Martín y Manuel para que se alejaran un poco porque (como explicó después) tenía algo especial que pedirle al Viejito.

"Bueno, la fila fue un suplicio, pero hay que admitir que le pusieron empeño al disfraz." Le susurró Martín en la oreja, mientras se alejaban. Y Manuel le dio la razón con un ligero gesto con la cabeza.

Para ser sinceros, todo en la personificación de Santa estaba perfecto. Su traje aterciopelado de un rojo oscuro estaba conformado por un abrigo largo y bien sujeto con enormes botones dorados, que llegaba hasta el piso y terminaba con bordes de esponjosa piel blanca; y un par de pantalones del mismo color que apenas se asomaban debajo. Sus pies estaban cubiertos por botas de cuero gruesas que parecían estar cubiertas de nieve y escarcha, sus manos tenían guantes blancos suaves, y su cabeza un hermoso gorro navideño que caía elegantemente hacia un costado y acababa en un gran pompón blanco. Era todo tan realista que Manuel se estaba preguntando seriamente cómo era posible que el hombre bajo el traje no se estuviera asando vivo con tanto abrigo porque, con aire acondicionado y todo, seguía siendo verano.

Y como si el disfraz fuese poco para impresionar a todo quien pusiera sus ojos en él, casi parecía que se habían conseguido al mismísimo Viejito Pascuero para vestirlo con semejantes galas. De cachetes rosados, ojos brillantes y sonrisa dulce, el hombre tenía una larga y blanca barba que caía sobre su abrigo en bien peinados risos, un cuerpo grueso y grande, y unos pequeños lentes de marco dorados que colgaban de su nariz haciéndolo lucir tal como todas las imágenes de Santa Claus profesaban. Y además había algo en él, quizás en su mirada cariñosa, o su actitud atenta, en su sonrisa sincera o en su suave voz de abuelito; que te hacía querer correr a abrazarlo con tan solo verlo. Sí, sin duda ese hombre lucía como el auténtico Santa, y Manuel estaba agradecido de lo que sea que le hubiese dicho a su hijo durante su pequeña charla, porque ahora la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Carlitos quedaría inmortalizada para siempre en algún rinconcillo de su sala de estar.

Apenas terminada la foto, Manuel se acercó para ayudar a bajar a Carlitos del sillón, viéndolo correr con entusiasmo de vuelta a los brazos de Martín con la sonrisa aún pegada en su rostro. Y estaba a punto de seguir sus pasos cuando una mano se posó sobre la suya, dándole un suave apretón para llamar su atención. Al darse la vuelta Manuel se encontró de frente con el rostro de Santa, que le sonreía con dulzura sin quitar sus ojos de él. Un poco confuso, quiso preguntarle si deseaba contarle algo de lo que había conversado con Carlitos, pero el anciano habló primero.

"No estés triste, hijo mío. Cosas buenas están destinadas para personas buenas como tú." Anunció con un tono noble, e inclinándose hacia él con una expresión indescifrable agregó en un susurro. "Solo debes tener fe, y el espíritu de la Navidad solucionará todos tus problemas."

Manuel se preguntó si acaso tenía una expresión tan penosa como para que un extraño disfrazado de Santa Claus se sintiera impulsado a darle frases motivacionales, pero no dijo nada al respecto y en cambio decidió sonreír y agradecerle al hombre sus gentiles palabras antes de volver con su familia.

"Ho, ho, ho. ¡Feliz Navidad!" Se despidió Santa Claus, viéndolo partir.

"Feliz Navidad." Le respondió Manuel, bajando rápido los escalones para llegar a la salida de la Villa de Santa.

"¿Qué te dijo el Viejito, papi?" Preguntó Carlitos apenas llegó a su lado, muy emocionado. Y Martín lo miró preguntándole lo mismo con los ojos.

"Me dijo que nos deseaba una muy feliz Navidad a todos," contestó Manuel. "¡Y en especial a este niño tan lindo!" Añadió cubriendo el rostro de Carlitos con besos, sacándole pequeñas risitas.

Cuando finalmente pudo recuperar el aliento Carlitos volvió a preguntar. "¿Y ahora que hacemos, papi?"

Manuel miró a Martín y Martín a él, tratando de hallar una respuesta. Sacando su celular se dio cuenta que en lo que tardarían en llegar a su hogar las dichosas cuatro horas a fuego medio no alcanzarían a ser ni dos, y eso sin considerar que aún no tenían idea de cómo volver a entrar para siquiera mirar con lástima al pavo crudo; así que volver a casa ya no era una prioridad. _Unas milanesas y algo de arroz bastarán para estos dos_ , se consoló Manuel, olvidándose definitivamente de su cena de Navidad de película. Y si hablaban de la misa para la que no tenían ni túnica, aún faltaban varias horas para tener que hacer acto de presencia, y la iglesia no estaba tan lejos en auto si tomaban la carretera. Tal parecía que tenían toda la tarde libre.

"¿Qué te gustaría hacer, Carlitos?" Preguntó finalmente Manuel, y al ver los saltitos de emoción de su hijo supo que al menos pasarían una tarde entretenida juntos.

17:30 pm

Y así había sido. Una tarde llena de risas y alegrías juntos. Carlitos había decidido que quería dar un par de vueltas junto a sus padres antes de irse, por lo que habían estado un buen rato observando las decoraciones de las vitrinas y visitando las otras exposiciones menores que el Centro Comercial había preparado ese día. Disfrutaron participando en los concursos de una feria para niños, vieron una obra de títeres y a petición de Manuel evitaron acercarse mucho al puesto de manualidades. Con orgullo pudieron oír a Carlitos practicar algunos de los villancicos para esa tarde en un puesto que ofrecía regalos a quienes se atrevieran a cantar en público, y cuando los presentes rompieron en aplauso Martín pudo cumplir su sueño de gritar "¡Ese es nuestro hijo!" mientras apuntaba a Manuel y a sí mismo, sin estar fuera de lugar. Cuando las entretenciones se acabaron en la primera planta, subieron a la última a pasar un rato de calidad en los juegos de _Felizlandia_ por más de una hora.

Había sido una tarde muy feliz después de todas esas horas de estrés y esperas interminables. Y casi pareció que su mala suerte había acabado cuando llegó al celular de Manuel un mensaje de la coordinadora del coro de la iglesia avisándole que no había problema alguno, porque ella siempre guardaba un par de túnicas extra para esa clase de accidentes y no había de que preocuparse; un segundo mensaje de Pancho anunciando que había dado de comer y beber a Goldie desde la reja, y le había dejado suficiente agua para varias horas más; y otro agendando una visita exprés con un cerrajero a las ocho de la noche para poder entrar a su casa. Así que muy felices los tres se habían subido al auto alrededor de las seis de la tarde, listos para un viaje de unos veinte minutos hacia la Iglesia de la Santa Misericordia para oír lo que habían determinado que sería "el show del año".

Pero lamentablemente el universo decidió que no se había desquitado lo suficiente con ellos ese día, y apenas ingresaron a la carretera se encontraron con un atochamiento interminable que no parecía avanzar más que unos dos metros cada diez minutos; y sin salidas cercas ni ninguna desviación posible tal parecía que estaban condenados a quedarse detenidos allí, en pleno sol, observando cómo la hora transcurría rápidamente sin que ellos estuvieran mucho más cerca de su destino que antes.

Manuel se aguantó un suspiro tratando de mantener la calma. Con todo lo que había salido mal ese día no había siquiera contemplado la posibilidad de que no fuesen capaces de llegar a tiempo a su cita con el coro pastoral al que había inscrito a Carlitos. No es como que fuese una necesidad tan grande asistir a la Misa del Gallo, pero venía notando hace tiempo que la señora Nevada era una mujer bastante religiosa (o así lo creía por la pulsera con rostros de santos que solía llevar en su muñeca derecha), y la idea de demostrarle que eran capaces de integrar a su hijo a la vida católica de su comunidad como cualquier otro par de padres había dado vueltas por su cabeza el tiempo suficiente como para convencerse a sí mismo, y luego de una larga charla a Martín, de que era la mejor carta que podían jugar para asegurarse que las visitas de la trabajadora social se acabasen ese mes.

Lamentablemente para ellos, el pastor que se encargaba de la iglesia más cercana a su casa ya había sido solicitado para concederle el privilegio de cantar en la misa a la hija de otra familia, y como el lugar era muy pequeño no tenían mucho más espacio que un podio para dejar cantar a la niña sola; así que Manuel tuvo que incluir en su agenda navideña la misión de hallar otro lugar donde Carlitos pudiese participar. Al principio había sido complejo, parecía que todos los padres de los alrededores habían hecho compromisos muy tempranos para hacerse con un lugar en los coros de Navidad, y Manuel que no tenía ningún contacto ni otra recomendación para Carlitos que la suya propia, había tenido que oír muchos rechazos antes de que alguien finalmente le diese en el gusto.

La Iglesia de la Santa Misericordia era muy grande y bonita, tenía asientos de madera barnizada, varios altares llenos de encomiendas para santos, ventanas con vitrales de hermosos colores e incluso un par de pilares de mármol. Su techo alto y luminoso estaba cubierto con pinturas antiguas de escenas bíblicas y, lo que era más importante, a cada esquina del altar principal en el que se realizaba la misa había espacio más que suficiente para dejar cantar a varios niños. Llegó allí por recomendación del párroco de la última iglesia que había visitado, y se había quedado luego de comprobar lo agradable que era el ambiente en el lugar. Para más remate había descubierto no solo que Carlitos tenía una voz bellísima, sino que también le encantaba cantar ante el público, y tras la promesa (que tuvo que repetir unas cinco veces luego de su primera visita juntos) de que volverían a la siguiente práctica, estuvo convencido de que había hallado el lugar perfecto.

Y por supuesto que lo era, el director del coro era un hombre amable que siempre tenía paciencia con los niños y sabía muy bien cómo sacar a relucir su potencial, las madres y padres que allí asistían eran amigables, y los niños cantaban tan bien juntos que Manuel no podía parar de pensar que dejarían en vergüenza hasta a Los Niños Cantores de Viena. Así que más que feliz se había sacrificado coordinando su complicada agenda de trabajo y preparaciones con los ensayos de todos los domingos y miércoles; y rápidamente las primeras semanas de diciembre se habían pasado sin ningún mayor contratiempo que estar obligado a sentarse por alrededor de dos horas a escuchar los villancicos que las jóvenes voces aún debían perfeccionar para el gran día.

El día de la función a la que parecía que nunca llegarían.

Martín volvió a tocar la bocina, desesperado por seguir avanzando, y Manuel finalmente suspiró resignado, viendo la hora en su celular. La pantalla rezaba "19:24 pm", mucho más tarde que los veinte minutos antes que debían llegar para probarse las túnicas y posicionarse, y demasiado tarde para siquiera soñar que llegarían a salir de la carretera antes de que comenzara el primer canto. No había cómo engañarse. Así que mientras Martín contestaba por fin la tercera llamada de sus primos en los últimos dos minutos, explicándoles donde estaban, Manuel miró por el retrovisor para ver cómo iba Carlitos; y luego, tomando un poco de aire para darse fuerzas anunció con voz suave:

"Parece que no llegaremos a tiempo."

Su hijo despegó la vista de la ventana y asintió comprensivamente, sin decir una palabra. Y Manuel humedeciéndose un poco los labios preguntó nervioso: "¿Estás triste?"

Carlitos negó con la cabeza, desviando la mirada y Manuel cerró los ojos apesadumbrado de estar en esa posición. Ya iban dos cosas que su hijo anhelaba enormemente y que no había sido capaz de entregarle, y el solo hecho de pensar en cuántas veces le había fallado durante ese día le hacía picar los ojos de la pena. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas suficientes para observar por mucho tiempo ese puchero apenado que se estaba formando en sus labios en la parte de atrás del auto, ¿qué haría esa noche cuando viese su reacción al no encontrar ningún robot entre sus presentes?, ¿siquiera tendría corazón para observarlo abriendo sus regalos?

Manuel volvió a suspirar con cansancio, y tras asegurarse de que había logrado controlar el ardor de sus ojos tomó la mano de Martín que seguía despotricando contra el tráfico de la ciudad por teléfono, y le pidió que le dijera a los demás que no era necesario quedarse a ver, que se iban a casa. Y aunque Martín quiso decirle que aún podían lograrlo, que quizás si seguía gritando por la ventana y apretando la bocina tan fuerte como podían los autos se moverían y podrían llegar a alguna de las canciones finales; Manuel fue más rápido, y soltando su cinturón se movió a la parte de atrás del auto para encargarse de consolar a Carlitos con promesas de cientos más de espectáculos a futuro. Después de todo, él era el adulto allí y debía mostrarse maduro ante su hijo.

Y lo importante era que aún podían pasar la velada junto a su familia y amigos en su casa bellamente decorada por los tres, y que aún se tenían los unos a los otros; y aunque la Navidad no hubiese sido perfecta, si lo ponían un poco de empeño aún podían sacar lo mejor de ella.

Luego de otros veinte minutos más atrapados en la carretera, Martín, Carlitos y Manuel pudieron finalmente dirigirse a casa para pasar sus penas.

20:22 pm

Como era de esperarse en ese día fatídico, no llegaron a tiempo para atender al cerrajero que habían solicitado por teléfono, y como era ya la noche de Víspera de Navidad no había caso en intentar llamarle de nuevo o tratar de hallar otro a esa hora; así que Martín tuvo que escalar la reja de la entrada para luego buscar como ingresar a la casa a recuperar las llaves para dejarles entrar a ellos, y a los amigos y familiares que venían en camino luego de haber desertado la misa a la que con tanto entusiasmo les habían invitado. Afuera Carlitos y Manuel disfrutaron un rato de la brisa que por fin empezaba a refrescar ese día, preguntándose qué había pasado para que Goldie no saliera a hacer escándalo al verlos luego de casi todo un día por su cuenta.

Para su mayor sorpresa Martín regresó mucho antes de lo que había calculado, y Manuel no alcanzó ni a preguntarle por dónde se habría escurrido para entrar, porque la expresión de Martín decía por sí sola que algo no iba nada bien. Dejándole a Carlitos en los brazos, Manuel apresuró el paso cada vez más preocupado sobre el paradero de Goldie y su extraño silencio. ¿No era posible que algo le hubiese pasado, verdad? Después de todo el Pancho le había dicho que estaba bien. ¿Y que cosa tan terrible podía pasarle a un perro hiperactivo y demasiado curioso dejado sin supervisión por otras cinco horas? Manuel no tuvo ni que contestarse a sí mismo, y corriendo hacia la entrada abrió la puerta de golpe encontrándose con la peor pesadilla que pudo haberse imaginado.

Caído en el piso, roto e inerte, el árbol de Navidad lo recibió casi sin ninguna decoración intacta y con la estrella de la punta entre babeada y mordisqueada. A su lado los restos medio rotos de las calcetas con sus nombres adornaban el piso, los adornos de las paredes estaban desperdigados por todas partes y las manualidades hechas trizas. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que esa mañana había sido bello y colorido ahora estaba desmantelado y abandonado entre trozos de pavo a medio comer. Y para coronar todo, en medio del desastre y cubriendo su cara con vergüenza estaba Goldie, el obvio culpable de semejante desastre. Cómo había entrado Goldie era el verdadero misterio. Aún algo mareado con la vista de la decoración de su sala de estar completamente destrozada, Manuel paseó los ojos tratando de hallar una respuesta, y la puerta francesa junto al sofá no se esforzó en ocultar su complicidad. Por supuesto, la había dejado abierta para que no hiciera tanto calor cuando encendiera el horno, y en la premura de marcharse rápido ni siquiera se había acordado de volver a cerrarla.

Atrás suyo la voz de Martín llamó su nombre con preocupación, pero Manuel ya no se sentía con fuerzas para nada que no fuese encerrarse a sufrir un rato sin que nadie le molestase. Así que en silencio y sin mirar atrás se encaminó a su habitación esquivando vidrios rotos y decoraciones caídas, cuidándose de cerrar tras de él.

Martín abrió suavemente la puerta del cuarto, cuidándose de no hacer ruido. Había pasado los últimos cinco minutos mirando hacia su habitación y luego al desastre que Goldie había causado, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Y aunque al principio se había convencido de que lo mejor era darle espacio a Manuel para que se desahogara, el horrible silencio al que estaba sometido el cuarto ya empezaba a preocuparle. Así que tras dejar a Carlitos con la firme instrucción de vigilar a Goldie y no tocar nada que tuviese filo, Martín se armó de valor para enfrentarse a su seguramente iracundo esposo. Pero para su sorpresa, el cuarto estaba tal como lo habían dejado en la mañana, igual de ordenado y limpio, y tampoco había nadie esperándolo tras la puerta con el ceño fruncido. No, lo que le esperaba a Martín era mucho peor que todas las cosas que se había imaginado que podía encontrarse allí dentro, y le heló la sangre apenas escucharlo.

El primer hipido fue tan suave y corto que Martín incluso dudó de haberlo escuchado, y colocando el primer pie en el cuarto se aventuró adentro, no muy seguro aún de qué era lo que pasaba. El segundo hipido fue más largo y dolido, y vino acompañado de un jadeo ahogado que hacía imposible volver a ignorarlo. Alzando la vista hacia el otro extremo de la cama Martín se encontró la espalda de Manuel que subía y bajaba sacudida por pequeños espasmos. Lentamente y aún en silencio, caminó hacia su lado para comprobar que no se estaba engañando a sí mismo, y casi se le rompió el corazón al ver la escena.

Manuel lloraba como no lo había visto nunca antes. Su cara estaba roja y de sus ojos cerrados resbalaban mares de lágrima sobre sus mejillas, su mano derecha cubría su boca buscando acallar los sollozos que lo sacudían entero y su otra mano estaba abrazándose a sí mismo a la altura del estómago. Se veía tan frágil e infeliz que a Martín casi le dieron ganas de sentarse allí a llorar a su lado de la pura pena; pero el sentimiento de culpa al saber que él era la causa de todo ese llanto y las ganas de abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos hasta que se le escapara una sonrisa eran mucho más fuertes. Así que reuniendo todas las fuerzas que encontró en ese momento, se hincó frente a su esposo y con suavidad tocó su brazo, logrando que un par de ojos enrojecidos lo miraran con sorpresa antes de ocultarse tras la mano derecha.

"Manu." Le llamó Martín en un susurro, como temiendo arruinar las cosas aún más si hablaba más fuerte; y volvió a acercarse para intentar que lo mirase a los ojos, pero Manuel solo apartó el rostro desviando la mirada hacia la pared y siguió llorando incluso con más fuerzas.

"Manu, perdonáme." Suplicó Martín con tono angustiado. "Sé que la he cagado todo el día, pero te juro que no ha sido a propósito." Trago saliva sin saber que más decir. Frente a él Manuel se mordía los labios para impedir que los hipidos se le escapasen y temblaba suavemente, como una hoja indefensa frente al viento. "Sé que te esforzaste mucho en organizar esta fiesta, y en serio lamento habértelo arruinado… pero por favor, Manu, perdonáme. No puedo verte así. Por favor, flaco."

Manuel negó con la cabeza, mientras intentaba desesperadamente secarse las lágrimas con la manga y regular su respiración. "¿Perdonar qué?" Dijo finalmente, con la voz algo rasposa.

Martín se lo quedó mirando sin entender. "Bueno, todo. Lo de los regalos, la pelea en la fila, lo…"

"Todo eso es culpa mía." Lo interrumpió Manuel, y antes de que Martín lograra abrir la boca añadió entre respiraciones ahogadas. "Si-no-te-hu-biera-da-do-la-bolsa-in-co-rrec-ta…"

"¿Qué? No, no. Yo debí haber revisado, debí haber mirado que traía conmigo." Trató de echarse la culpa Martín, pero Manuel volvió a negar con la cabeza y tomando aire se esforzó en seguir hablando.

"… habría co-cinado el pavo y ten-dríamos el ro-bot y las decoracio-nes y la mi-sa y…" No pudo continuar, la vergüenza de admitir que todo ese desastre, al fin y al cabo, había sido por culpa de su propio error era demasiado dolorosa, y aún no conseguía parar de llorar lo suficiente como para que le salieran frases coherentes. Apenado, Manuel se abrazó a sí mismo deseando que Martín lo dejase solo un rato más, si era posible.

Pero Martín hizo todo lo contrario, y acercándose por detrás lo envolvió en sus brazos, apoyando la nariz en la base de su cuello. A Manuel le dieron ganas de llorar al sentirlo tan cerca de sí, y le dio aún más rabia contra sí mismo.

"No…" Gimió con voz ronca. "Deberías enojarte conmigo, deberías gritarme."

"No puedo estar enojado contigo por un simple error, Manu." Le susurró con suavidad, tratando de acercarlo hacia sí para arrullarlo en sus brazos, pero Manuel se levantó con brusquedad para enfrentarlo con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Un error que podría costarnos nuestro hijo, Martín!" Gritó Manuel con rabia hacia sí mismo, y luego con voz rota añadió. "¿Qué hacemos si se lo quieren llevar?, ¿qué hacemos sin nuestro Carlitos?"

Martín se quedó quieto unos instantes, sin saber qué decir ni pensar. "¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó al fin, mirándolo confundido.

"Esa mujer no ha querido entregárnoslo de forma definitiva en todo este tiempo. ¿Qué crees, que le gusta venir a vernos las caras una vez al mes?" Manuel se llevó las manos en la cabeza con desesperación, como si estuviera explicando algo muy simple y agregó más para sí que para el rubio. "Es obvio que está buscando una excusa para quitárnoslo."

"Claro que no, Manuel. No puede hacer eso."

"Sí puede, ella tiene la última palabra respecto a la adopción después de todo. Si quiere puede aparecer mañana mismo y llevarse al niño para siempre."

"Estás siendo paranoico, flaco."

"Tú no la has visto todos los meses mirándote como si fueses un bicho raro, arrugar con desprecio la nariz al ver tus aperitivos, y luego anotar quien sabe qué cosa en su libreta como si fueses el peor padre que alguna vez haya conocido. ¡Y ahora le acabo de dar una excusa en bandeja para alejar a Carlitos de nosotros con este desastre de Navidad que organicé!"

Martín negó con la cabeza. "Ellos no van por la vida rompiendo hogares. Se supone que deben pensar en lo mejor para los niños, no en cómo arrebatárselos a los padres luego de que por fin se han establecido." Intentó razonar, pero Manuel solo sonrió con ironía.

"También se supone que deberían buscarles una familia lo más rápido posible y con nosotros se demoraron un año. ¡Un año, Martín!" Exclamó desesperado, y luego de caminar de un lado para el otro mordiéndose el pulgar nervioso se dejó caer en la cama con pesadumbre. "No quiero que se lo lleven…" Susurró. "Es mi niño, nuestro hijo… yo…" La voz de Manuel era suave y su respiración mucho más relajada, pero el pecho le dolía tanto que no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar la cabeza, y sus ojos volvían a soltar lágrimas de pena.

Martín tuvo que secarse los bordes de los ojos y calmarse un poco antes de volver a sentarse a su lado, colocándole un brazo en los hombros como consuelo. Las palabras de Manuel lo habían dejado extrañamente intranquilo; y aunque seguía repitiendo en su cabeza que nada de lo que había dicho podía ser cierto, parte del miedo que derramaban los ojos de su esposo se había calado en sus huesos, apretándole el estómago. Esta vez Manuel no se hizo de rogar y fue acercándose hasta ocultar el rostro en el cuello del rubio, y rodear su espalda con sus manos, correspondiendo el abrazo. Se quedaron allí muy juntos un buen rato, solo interrumpidos por las suaves palabras de consuelo y promesas de que todo iría bien de Martín, y los dulces besos que este depositaba en los cabellos castaños de vez en cuando.

En esa posición estaban cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse silenciosamente, dejando entrar a un nuevo intruso.

"Papi." Llamó la voz de Carlitos. Y Manuel se las arregló para borrar los últimos rastros de lágrimas y fingir una sonrisa antes de levantar la vista, aunque los ojos rojos lo delataban. "No estés triste." Pidió mirándolo con pena, no era bonito ver a su papi llorar.

Manuel sonrió con ternura y abrió los brazos para recibirlo en su regazo. "No mi amor, ya no voy a llorar más." Le prometió dándole un beso en la cabeza a la par que Martín los envolvía a ambos en un abrazo de oso.

"Papi, no tengas pena por las decoraciones, Goldie lo hizo sin querer." Volvió a insistir Carlitos, aún preocupado. Y antes de que Manuel pudiese hablar añadió. "Vayamos a dar una vuelta para que el Viejito arregle todo con su magia."

Martín y Manuel se miraron con una sonrisa, recordando su explicación de que "Santa solo puede hacer su magia cuando no hay nadie mirando" y que, por lo tanto, debían "salir a ver las decoraciones de las otras casas para dejarlo hacer lo suyo". Qué lástima tener que decepcionar a su hijo volviendo a una casa aún en caos, pero si al menos eso lograba que dejara de mirarlos con cara de cordero degollado el paseo era más que bienvenido. Además, a Manuel le iría bien tomar un poco de aire para despejarse, y Martín estaba más que feliz de acompañarlos a ambos con tal de hacerlos felices. Así que rápidamente salieron de la casa, y tras esperar un par de minutos a que Martín volviese con la correa para llevarse a Goldie con ellos (no solo para asegurarse que nada más pasara en su ausencia, sino porque el perro no paraba de gimotear junto a los pies de Manuel suplicando perdón y ya les estaba empezando a dar pena), salieron sin rumbo definido calle abajo.

21:00 pm

Manuel, Martin y Carlitos habían estado dando vueltas por las cuadras que rodeaban su casa hasta aburrirse de ver fachadas bañadas de colores, de señalar las figuras de Santa sonriendo o colándose por las ventanas, de admirar los renos moviendo su cornamenta de derecha a izquierda y de escuchar las melodías de los árboles de navidad que danzaban entre juegos de luces adentro de los hogares. Cuando ya las casas se les habían hecho pocas Martín muy prestamente había puesto ir al parque a jugar un poco con Goldie para darle a Santa más tiempo, y aunque Manuel lo había mirado con una ceja alzada por seguir agrandando la mentira blanca, Martín solo le había susurrado que quería hacer que ese buen momento durara un poco más, a lo que el castaño no mostró objeciones; y felices disfrutaron de otros largos minutos tratando de hacer que su perro buscara la pelota en vez de batirse en retirada, y persiguiéndolo cada vez que notaban que las instrucciones no habían quedado claras.

Fue así como les dio las nueve de la noche, y bajo un cielo salpicado de pequeñas estrellas regresaron a su hogar entre risas. Mientras Martín se encargaba de abrir la reja de la casa (proceso que incluía tratar de controlar al Goldie que saltaba entusiasmado de un lado a otro luego de su paseo por el parque, y en medio de eso encargarse de llevar las llaves a la cerradura sin que se le cayeran de las manos, cosa que su esposo estaba logrando a duras penas) Manuel se quedó más atrás, no muy dispuesto a volver aún, y con cansancio alzó la vista encontrándose con la estrella de Belén que le sonrió con curiosidad. Allá arriba, grande y brillante, el astro resplandecía bendiciendo todo a su alrededor, etéreamente bello e inalcanzable.

" _Solo debes tener fe, y el espíritu de la Navidad solucionará todos tus problemas_." Le recordó la voz del Santa Claus del Centro Comercial en su cabeza, y Manuel sintió un cosquilleo en las manos y el pecho, casi como si le estuviesen invitando a intentarlo. Lanzó una mirada discreta a los costados para asegurarse que nadie viese lo que estaba planeando hacer; pero su hijo y Martín aún estaban entretenidos con la puerta y no se veía a nadie en la calle. Estaba solo allí, bañado bajo la luz de la estrella, y aunque fuese una locura valía la pena intentarlo.

Rápidamente y sin pensarlo mucho, Manuel elevó la vista al cielo mirando al astro con intensidad antes de juntar las manos y ponerse a implorar. _Por favor_ , suplicó cerrando los ojos y concentrándose para desear con todas sus fuerzas, _por favor regálale una bonita Navidad a mi niño. No pido nada más. Déjalo ser feliz por esta noche y yo me encargo del resto, por favor._ Y de todo corazón quiso creer que funcionaría, que había algo mágico rondando en el aire esa noche de alegrías, o alguien vigilándolo en algún lado dispuesto a escuchar sus súplicas, y sus deseos de una Navidad perfecta se harían realidad con solo desearlo lo suficiente porque así debía ser siempre, porque cosas buenas debían pasarle a la gente buena.

Pero el nerviosismo podía más con él en ese momento, y antes de que fuese demasiado tarde se adelantó para intentar hablar de Carlitos sobre nuevas teorías de la magia navideña y cómo era posible que Santa no tuviese tiempo para ayudarles a decorar esa noche. Sin embargo, su hijo era por lejos el más emocionado de los tres por haber regresado, deseoso de presenciar la magnitud de la magia de Santa. Así que haciendo oídos sordos a todo lo que su papi le estaba tratando de explicar, entró corriendo a la sala de estar sumamente emocionado apenas su Papá abrió la puerta de la casa.

"¡Papi, papi!" Le oyó gritar Manuel y mordiéndose los labios intercambió una mirada nerviosa con Martín antes de dirigirse a dónde la voz provenía, dispuesto a entregar su consuelo. Sin embargo, apenas Manuel cruzó el pasillo hasta la sala de estas su corazón se detuvo de la impresión.

Al frente suyo, las calcetas mordisqueadas por Goldie volvían a colgar de la pared, zurcidas con esmero en los lugares donde el perro las había roto, el árbol estaba de nuevo de pie y brillaba como nunca antes con las luces encendidas y las esferas de adorno reflejando todos sus colores alrededor, las coronas navideñas estaban de vuelta a su lugar, las decoraciones de la pared resplandecían de nuevo en sus puestos, las manualidades descansaban como nuevas sobre las mesillas y estantes, y por si fuera poco, al otro extremo se podía ver el mantel fino que habían comprado especialmente para la ocasión, tendido debajo de su set de loza fina y una cena de Navidad de revista. Carlitos sonreía, corriendo de un lado a otro para ver todo lo que el Viejito Pascuero había hecho por ellos, feliz de que su deseo privado de tener una linda Navidad junto a sus papis había sido concedido; pero Manuel no podía parar de observar el pavo perfectamente horneado con el que había fantaseado, y luego su árbol decorado en familia, y las luces, y todos los adornos una y otra vez, completamente incrédulo.

"¡Martín!" Gritó completamente escandalizado, y su esposo corrió rápido hacia él, cuidando de colocarse a su lado por si se desmayaba.

Y es que Manuel estaba pálido. Su mente trataba desesperadamente de hallar una explicación racional a lo que sus ojos veían, pero la lógica no estaba siendo su mayor aliada en ese momento. ¿Podía haber sido Martín? No, imposible. Su esposo había estado con ellos todo ese tiempo y no había forma alguna, a menos que pudiera desdoblarse o clonarse a sí mismo, para que hubiese podido arregla ese desastre. ¿Y si había entrado alguien a la casa a escondidas? Claro, se respondió Manuel a sí mismo, y en vez de robarnos nos dejaron un pavo y ordenaron la casa. Y aún así, ¿no era eso mucho más razonable que pensar que las cosas hubiesen aparecido solas?

 _La Estrella_ , pensó de repente Manuel casi sin aire, _el espíritu de Navidad nos ha ayudado_ , agregó su mente después. Y aunque sonase ridículo, ¿no lo había sido también ese día lleno de fracasos y tropiezos? ¿qué tanta más diferencia hacía otorgarle el crédito por ese milagro de Navidad a alguna fuerza mágica, después de todo?

Manuel no tenía palabras para expresar sus sentimientos. Miraba todo una y otra vez con la boca abierta como un pez, y los ojos brillantes de la emoción. "Martín, Martín. Mira." Susurró sin aliento, y a su lado su esposo tomó su mano con suavidad y le sonrió dulcemente.

"Sí, flaco. Lo veo." Le aseguró, robándole un beso a la par que se aseguraba de sujetar bien la correa de Goldie con su mano libre para que no ocurriese ningún otro desastre. Pero a su lado el golden retriever parecía igual de feliz que ellos de ver que todo se había arreglado y su sala volvía a brillar con los colores de la navidad y la alegría de las fiestas.

Manuel abrió la boca para contarle que se había cumplido su deseo, pero la voz de Tiare lo interrumpió antes de que pudiese encontrar las palabras.

"¡Manu! ¡Martín!" Llamó su hermana desde afuera, anunciando que habían llegado los invitados.

"¡Llegó la collera! ¡Ahora puede empezar la fiesta!" Gritó también Miguel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y las exclamaciones de entusiasmo de toda su familia y amigos se unieron al llamado.

Martín lo llevó de la mano a recibir a los recién llegados y a Manuel no le bastó más que observar las miradas y sonrisas cómplices que se repartieron de un lado para otro para empezar a unir hilos. Por su puesto, ya le había parecido que Martín se había demorado demasiado tiempo buscando la correa de Goldie, que era extremadamente insistente con la idea de ir al parque, y estaba muy ansioso por ser él quién abriera la reja de la casa (ahora que lo pensaba, ¿siquiera había llevado algo en la mano, cuando fingió que se le caían las llaves al piso, curiosamente hacia el interior de la reja?). Ni hablar de un detalle primordial, los regalos que le había comprado esa tarde a Carlitos estaban descansando bajo el árbol, y solo una persona podía haber logrado que ello sucediese. Manuel les susurró las gracias a todos sus invitados y le robó un largo y dulce beso a Martín, a la par que su hijo iba de un lado a otro forzándoles a todos a entrar rápido para que viesen qué cosas había hecho Santa para ellos.

La cena de Navidad fue sumamente hermosa y estuvo llena de risas y anécdotas graciosas. La comida estaba incluso más apetitosa de lo que lucía y no había que ser un genio para saber que la había preparado Miguel, Manuel tuvo que apartarlo del resto de la gente luego de retirar los platos y darle las gracias personalmente, junto a un abrazo tan sorpresivo y largo que terminó siendo algo incómodo. Pero Miguel no dijo nada y con una sonrisa aceptó las palabras del chileno, acordando en que "el gurú culinario" era el mejor de todos. Pancho, que se había encargado de dejar todas las sorpresas bajo el árbol, también aceptó un apretado abrazo; y poco a poco, a medida que Manuel fue sonsacando información, más abrazos fueron repartidos a su madre y hermana por remendar todo lo roto, a Daniel por arreglar el árbol, a Sebastián por poner la mesa, a Luciano por volver a colgar los adornos de la pared, e incluso a Julio por haber limpiado todo.

Luego de comer, todos se sentaron a escuchar a Carlitos cantar los villancicos que se había aprendido como regalo para sus padres entre aplausos de admiración, y casi pareció que perderse la misa no había sido tan terrible. Manuel y Martín entre tanto ir y venir para atender a sus invitados terminaron besándose unas siete veces bajo el muérdago, Goldie iba de regazo en regazo, feliz de ver a todos los humanos que conocía y recibir muchas caricias, e incluso hubo tiempo para correr los muebles y ponerse a bailar un rato. Entre todos se las ingeniaron para mantener a Carlitos despierto hasta que finalmente dieron las doce, y entre comentarios de alegría y agradecimiento todos comenzaron a abrir sus regalos.

Lo más maravilloso de la noche fue ver la sonrisa de felicidad de Carlitos cuando, entre uno de los regalos y para la sorpresa de ambos padres, encontró un Robot 5000-FighterX. Apenas pudo contenerse lo suficiente para abrir los otros regalos que le faltaban antes de saltar a abrir la caja y correr por todos lados junto su nueva oveja de peluche (que Martín se había ocupado de terminar mientras esperaba solo en la fila, y que de algún modo se había vuelto uno de sus juguetes favoritos esa noche), destruyendo con el láser de su robot todo lo que parecía que potencialmente podía dañar a la galaxia. Martín y Manuel ya no sabían a quién agradecerle por ese detalle, pero juraban que lo averiguarían; y acurrucados juntos en una esquina de su sillón se dedicaron a observar con alegría como su imperfecta Navidad se había vuelto en el evento del año después de todo, gracias al amor de sus seres queridos.

La Noche Buena avanzó lenta y dichosa, aliviando todas las penas de una Víspera llena de problemas.

* * *

28 de diciembre

"¿Y al final solo fueron ideas tuyas?" Le preguntó Francisco desde el otro lado de la línea, divertido. Y Manuel no pudo ni quejarse de que de nuevo le estuviese sacando las cosas en cara, estaba demasiado feliz como para poder enojarse con alguien ese día, tan feliz que hasta le dolían las comisuras de los labios de tanto sonreír.

"Todo salió bien." Aceptó a medias, haciendo reír a Francisco.

"Me alegro mucho por ustedes, de verdad se lo merecen." Añadió su amigo, auténticamente feliz por él, y Manuel no pudo evitar sonreír incluso con más fuerzas.

Los recuerdos aún eran muy recientes y hacían que su pecho hormigueara de la pura emoción.

.

Habían llevado a Carlitos a la reunión con la trabajadora social con una mezcla de nerviosismo y felicidad que era difícil de describir. Sin duda las horas ocupadas en la fila para ver a Santa no eran el panorama más prometedor para una Navidad, ni tampoco era muy favorecedor que se enterara de la pelea en la fila, o de que Manuel había estado llorando; pero el final esperanzador con el que habían cerrado la Noche Buena y los días de diversión jugando con los nuevos regalos de Carlitos contaban una historia distinta, y era bastante incierto en cual parte del día decidiría la mujer centrar su atención.

Cuando Carlitos había salido finalmente de su oficina con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el anuncio de que la señora Nevada deseaba hablar con ellos mientras él dibujaba algo en la zona de juegos de la sala de espera, a Manuel se le puso la cara blanca y a Martín empezó a recorrerle un sudor frío por la espalda. Así, medio temblorosos y tomados de las manos, se habían sentado frente a la trabajadora social, esperando lo que tuviera que decir. Su oficina, impecable, sin ninguna decoración, y organizada con ojo meticuloso, parecía el lugar perfecto para una sentencia de muerte; o incluso peor, para darles la noticia de que su hijo dejaría de ser suyo.

Pero la señora Nevada había sonreído al verlos llegar, tomando una carpeta a su lado, y luego de sacar un par de papeles firmados y timbrados, y extendérselos a ambos había anunciado. " _Tengo el agrado de contarles que el proceso de adopción ha finalizado oficialmente. Su año de seguimiento se acaba hoy, ya no deben seguir viniendo. ¡Muchas felicidades!_ "

Ambos se quedaron estáticos un momento, sin poder procesar las palabras de la trabajadora social. Nunca habían oído palabras tan amables de la señora Nevada, hasta parecía una broma de mal gusto.

"¿ _Seguimiento de un año_?" Había repetido Manuel, incrédulo, cruzando una mirada con Martín.

" _Por supuesto."_ Les había contestado la mujer, sorprendida. " _Tenemos la política de acompañar el proceso de adopción al menos un año para asegurarnos que todo va bien. Pero ustedes son unos padres excelentes, no tenía nada más que buenos comentarios escritos en mi libreta. De verdad se nota que desean lo mejor para Carlitos siempre._ " Aclaró la mujer, y luego de ver sus caras de asombro añadió. " _No habrán creído que era algo personal o que los odiaba, ¿verdad?_ "

Manuel y Martín se habían mirado entre sí antes de soltar una risita nerviosa y negar alguna vez haber pensado algo semejante.

" _Oh, menos mal._ " Les comentó la mujer con una sonrisa. " _Algunos padres se ponen muy nerviosos y se imaginan tanta cosa. ¿Me van a creer que alguien alguna vez me reclamó por no comer sus aperitivos? Es decir, agradezco el gesto y todo, pero si supieran cuántas familias al día me ofrecen comida no querrían ver ninguna de esas cosas nunca más en su vida."_

Manuel se había sonrojado levemente, y Martín había comentado lo perseguida que debía ser esa gente, ganándose un pisotón debajo del escritorio como recompensa. Pero sí, efectivamente todo había terminado. Carlitos era su hijo y nadie podía ya poner un pero en el asunto. Por fin eran una familia oficialmente

"¿ _Oíste eso?_ " Le había susurrado Manuel a su esposo apenas salir de la oficina. " _Cree que somos excelentes padres."_ Celebró saltando como lo haría un niño pequeño, aún sin creer todo lo que había sucedido en esos cinco minutos. Martín tan solo había reído antes de abrazarlo con fuerzas, sumamente feliz, y luego fueron a recoger a Carlitos para ir por un helado.

A Manuel hasta le dolía el pecho de tan feliz que se sentía.

 _._

"Gracias." Respondió Manuel con tono alegre. "Sé que al final la cena no tuvo nada que ver en esto, pero en serio muchas gracias por la ayuda de todos ese día. No hubiésemos tenido una Navidad tan linda de no ser por ustedes, y en especial de ti Pancho, y tu regalo especial." Agregó emocionado, aunque le llevaba agradeciendo desde hace tiempo aún sentía que tenía una deuda con su amigo, y que nunca estaría de más volver a repetirle cuánto significaba para él ese gesto.

"¿Regalo especial?" Preguntó Francisco, sin entender. "¿De qué hablas?"

Manuel lanzó una mirada a la puerta para asegurarse de que Carlitos no andaba cerca. "Del robot, Pancho. No sé cómo conseguiste uno en ese caos, pero muchas gracias. Eres el mejor amigo del mundo." Le volvió a gradecer con una sonrisa.

Francisco rio en su oreja. "En serio, Manu. ¿De qué hablas? Yo solo fui a ver a Goldie y luego llevé la cena y los regalos." Explicó. "¿No que lo habías conseguido en esa oferta especial que hicieron?"

Manuel abrió la boca para responder, pero las palabras no le salieron de la boca. Si no había sido Francisco, ¿entonces quién? "Oh," murmuró lentamente, "sí, perdón, es solo que estoy muy emocionado y me confundí."

"¿Todo bien, pana?"

"Sí, sí." Le aseguró Manuel, y rápidamente agregó. "Tengo algo que hacer, te llamo en un rato más."

"Ok, cuídate."

"Adiós." Se despidió Manuel, cortando la llamada y dejando el celular sobre su escritorio. Se quedó un rato allí, meditando en silencio, y al final se decidió a bajar las escaleras para ver si Martín tenía alguna pista de quién podía haber donado el regalo a su árbol de Navidad.

"¿Le contaste a alguno de tus primos que nos había faltado el robot?" Preguntó Manuel apenas entró en la cocina.

Martin, que estaba preparando el almuerzo de celebración, se volvió a mirarlo con confusión. "¿Qué querés decir?"

Manuel miró a su alrededor antes de contestar. "El Robot 5000-FighterX." Susurró en forma cómplice. "¿Crees que alguno de ellos pudo habérselo regalado?"

"¿No lo había comprado Francisco?" Preguntó de nuevo Martín, revolviendo la sartén antes de volver a levantar la vista para verlo negar con la cabeza.

"¿Le contaste algo a tus primos?" Volvió a insistir, Manuel.

Martín lo pensó un poco y luego negó con la cabeza, completamente seguro de no haberles dicho nada del juguete. "¿Qué tal Miguel?, debió saberlo de Francisco."

"No." Negó Manuel, tratando de pensar. "Pancho creía que yo lo había conseguido, y además no tenía tiempo, el pavo necesitaba…"

"Cuatro horas a fuego medio." Repitió Martín poniendo los ojos en blanco y sacándole una risa a Manuel. "Tenés razón," admitió. "¿Tu mamá, tu hermana?"

Manuel negó con la cabeza. "Ni las llamé para contarles que estábamos en plena crisis festiva, ¿Cómo iban a saber?" Y luego de una pausa de meditación se aventuró. "Entonces… ¿Luciano?" Martín negó con la cabeza, aunque fuese su mejor amigo y el novio de su primo, ni una palabra del robot había sido intercambiada entre ellos. "¡¿Julio?!" Exclamó Manuel, escandalizado. Que el hermano del novio de tu amigo con el que ni te llevabas tan bien estuviese haciéndote tal caridad…

"No lo creo, flaco." Admitió Martín, pasándose las manos sobre la cabeza, igual de intrigado con el misterio que su esposo. Luego cambió de decisión, y apagando el fuego de la sartén salió a paso rápido al patio. Manuel le siguió los pasos de cerca.

"¿Y entonces quién?" Preguntó, confundido. Pero Martín solo se apresuró a tomar la bolsa llena de papeles de regalo rotos que habían dejado para la basura, buscando uno en específico. Pronto un sobre con líneas rojas, blancas y verdes apareció antes sus ojos y con cuidado Martín lo revisó hasta dar con una pequeña tarjeta aún pegada a un costado.

" _Cosas buenas están destinadas a familias buenas. Dar al más necesitado y amar al prójimo siempre traerán recompensas. Disfruta de tu Navidad, Carlitos._ " Rezaba la tarjeta en unas hermosas letras doradas, y un poco más abajo firmaba " _S.C_."

Martín se rascó la cabeza, tratando de recordar si alguna vez había visto a alguien escribir así antes, pero Manuel solo se quedó mirando la tarjeta con la boca abierta de la sorpresa por un buen rato antes de sonreír con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Tal parecía que el espíritu de la Navidad se había preocupado de cuidar bien de ellos, después de todo.

* * *

¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

¡Muy feliz Navidad a todos y próspero Año Nuevo!


End file.
